


Gra o Dziewicę

by Dzumaka



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Courtship, Jealousy, Legends, M/M, Magic Dipper Pines, Minor Character Death, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Polski | Polish, Rating May Change, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, Work In Progress, na razie jestem z sb dumna, really slow progress
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-22 09:44:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6074542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dzumaka/pseuds/Dzumaka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Po swoich osiemnastych urodzinach rodzeństwo Pines wraca na wakacje do Groty Tajemnic. W sklepie wita ich nowy pracownik, a do chaty znikąd zaczynają napływać istoty nadnaturalne. Wujek Stanek widzi w tym świetną okazję do zarobku, ale Dipperowi wcale nie jest do śmiechu.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Legenda o Godach

**Author's Note:**

> Tytuły to najgorsza zmora, naprawdę. Angielski tytuł byłby prosty, ale tłumaczenia słowa "courtship" po polsku mnie męczą. "Umizgi Tajemnic"? Ostatecznie nie inspirowałam się Grą o Tron, tylko Igrzyskami Śmierci, miałam taką zabójczą zabawę wymyślając w miarę dobre tytyłu: Demoniczne Gody, Igrzyska o Dziewicę, Igrzyska Godowe, Gody o Dziewicę... Na razie zostawiam taki tytuł, jaki jest, jednak mam nadzieję, że go zmienię <3  
> Nie umiem uzasadnić, dlaczego to piszę (mówię o notce ;>), ale czy to ważne? No nie.
> 
> Miłego czytania <3

Zaczęło się to wieki temu, gdy człowiek jeszcze był świadomy i pewny istnienia bóstw i bożków. Wtapiali się oni w ludzki tłum, by kusić, kraść i dobrze się bawić ich kosztem, ale także spełniać ich wszelkie pragnienia, oczywiście za adekwatną cenę. Nietrudno było ich odnaleźć. Każda wiejska znachorka i wiedźma wiedziała, gdzie mieszkają bożki, ale można było udać się także na targ i tam szukać szczęścia lub zguby. Stary rolnik Mikhail zdał się na szczęście. Istoty nadludzkie wyczuwają pragnienia, więc bycie znalezionym nie zajęło Mikhailowi dużo czasu. Gdy rozglądał się na boki, ściskany przez równych sobie, nagle poczuł dłoń zaciskającą się na jego ramieniu, wyciągającą go z tłumu. W jednej chwili znalazł się przy straganie należącym do kowala. Czuł gorąc buchający z namiotu stojącego za straganem, jednak jego uwagę przywłaszczył sobie trzymający go mężczyzna. Najsilniejszy w swojej wiosce Mikhail chciał wyrwać rękę, ale był za słaby. Zszokowany spojrzał bacznie na mężczyznę i już otwierał usta, by podzielić się swoimi odczuciami, ale mężczyzna uśmiechnął się do niego, ukazując w uśmiechu ostre zęby. Puścił jego bezwładną rękę i przemówił:

\- Mikhailu, wydawało nam się, że kogoś szukasz.

Mikhail wiedział, że nie musiał szukać dalej.

\- Tak – przytaknął, - czy mógłbyś mi pomóc? Mam już z żoną sześć córek, ale ani jednego syna, o którym marzymy. Czy mógłbyś dać mi synów? – powiedział.

\- To żaden problem, ale w zamian za każdego syna zabierzemy ci jedną córkę w jej osiemnaste urodziny.

To oznaczało aż sześciu synów, jednak Mikhail kochał swoje córki. Nie wiedział, co począć.

\- Zgadzasz się? – Niecierpliwy demon wyciągnął przed siebie dłoń. – Teraz albo nigdy, Mikhailu.

Przerażony swoim czynem, z zaciśniętymi oczyma uścisnął dłoń demona. Nie widział pomarańczowego płomienia, który otulił popękaną skórę jego dłoni i wchłonął się w nią, pieczętując ich pakt.

\- Wracaj do domu. Zobaczymy się w osiemnaste urodziny twojej pierworodnej za 4 wiosny – obiecał demon, machając dłonią, by odszedł.

Mikhail spojrzał jeszcze na resztę kowali, obserwujących go bacznie i uciekł. Uciekł jak najszybciej od tego gniazda demonów do domu, gdzie czekała na niego kochająca żona i sześć córek - kobiety nieświadome tego, co zrobił, nieświadome tego, co je czekało. Dziewięć miesięcy później jego żona powiła pierwszego syna i Mikail poczuł po raz pierwszy, że może zrobił dobrze.

 

Tak minęły dwa szczęśliwe lata, dopóki Mikhail nie zginął z rąk bandytów pewnego świtu w drodze na targ wraz z wozem zboża i młodym prosiakiem. Rolę męża przejęła wdowa, a pomagała jej najstarsza córka, która wyrosła na piękną dziewczynę o wielkich oczach koloru żyznej ziemi po matce i rysach ojca. Gęste, blond włosy czesała w warkocz, kiedy pracowała w polu. Dziewczyna przejęła rolę matki, zarządzając równie pięknymi i pracowitymi siostrami. Jednak szczególną troską i zainteresowaniem obdarzała najmłodszego brata, którego umiłowała od narodzin.

Tak minęły dwa lata, przypieczętowane ciężką pracą. Wypoczynek nadszedł dopiero w osiemnaste urodziny najstarszej córki Mikhaila. Z samego świtu, zanim zdążył zapiać pierwszy kur, matka przegnała Rozę, bo tak córka miała na imię, w kolorowej sukni i wianku pod las. Pod prastarym dębem, w którym zostały wydrążone przez pradziadów twarze ich bogów, złożyła dwa dorodne kuraki, bochen chleba, kloc sera i dzban świeżego mleka w podziękach za ich łaskę. Pognała wtedy prędko do domu pomagać matce w przygotowaniach. W młodzieńczym pośpiechu nie zauważyła bursztynowych łez żywicy wyciekających ze smutnych oczu bogów.

Tego parnego, letniego dnia ptaki i niebo zwiastowały burzę. Wszyscy okoliczni chłopi, zamiast ścinać dojrzałe kłosa jak przystało na żniwa, zjechali do gospodarstwa wdowy po Mikhailu. Była to pamiętna biesiada. Młode dziewczyny tańczyły szybko do pieśni śpiewanych przez bezzębne babki i dumnych ojców, unikając wścibskich rąk chłopców. Mięsa, suszonych owoców i pitnego miodu było pod dostatkiem, a zapasów w spiżarni nie ubywało, co uznano za cud i pomyślny znak. Goście radowali się i przekrzywiali, a serce dobrodusznej Mikhailowej podchodziło do gardła, gdy podziwiała swoje dzieci. Wiedziała, że pomimo śmierci męża, bogowie mieli ją w swojej opiece.

Nadszedł wieczór, kiedy z daleka zabrzmiały pierwsze grzmoty, a ciemne niebo rozświetliły błyski. Dziewczęta piszczały w popłochu, a chłopcy korzystając z zamętu łapali je w pół, przygarniając do siebie. Jednak dla starszych był to już koniec biesiady, całując dłonie i policzki Mikhailowej żegnali się z nią i jej najstarszą córką., dziękując za gościnę i składając najszczersze błogosławieństwa. Dom szybko pustoszał, aż w końcu kobiety zostały same z parobkami, sprzątając i przygotowując się do burzy. Gdy zerwał się silny wiatr i pierwsze krople deszczu uderzyły w okna, kobiety i mężczyźni zamknęli się w domu.

Nagle wśród huku grzmotów, dało się usłyszeć pukanie do drzwi. Jeden z parobków spojrzał pytająco na Mikhailową, a ta skinęła głową, by otworzył nieznajomym. Do sieni weszło trzech mężczyzn, wyglądających na braci. Przedstawili się jako Ochag, Plamya i Molat, poszukiwali schronienia przez burzą. Mikhailowa zaprosiła ich do dużej izby, gdzie przedstawiła ich córkom, a w tym czasie parobkowie zajęli się zadbanymi końmi gości.

\- Mikhailowa, gdzie pani mąż? – spytał Ochag, największy z nich.

\- Jestem wdową – odparła.

Podróżnicy spojrzeli po sobie, aż drugi Plamya spytał:

\- Ma Mikhailowa synów?

\- Jednego – odpowiedziała, niepokojąc się ciekawością nieznajomych.

\- Wie Mikhailowa – zaczął Ochag, - albo i nie wie. Spotkałem się z Mikhailem cztery wiosny temu na targu. Obiecał mi za każdego syna jedną córkę. Przyszliśmy odebrać swoją zapłatę.

\- Nie wierzę! Nie zgadzam się - buntowała się Mikhailowa, nie wiedząc, że sprzeciwiała się samemu diabłu. – Nie wierzę wam! - krzyczała. - Mikhail był dobrym człowiekiem. Macie opuścić mój dom!

\- Nade wszystko Mikhail pragnął syna! – Oczy Ochaga zapłonęły czerwienią, wyrywając z piersi matki i córek krzyki przerażenia. – Zgodnie z umową, należy mi się twoja pełnoletnia córka. Zostanie mi żoną lub zabiję ci syna.

Jednak diabelska chciwość i złość poruszyła ciałem dotąd milczącego Molata. Po uszy miał niesprawiedliwej, nawet jak na diabła, hegemoni brata. 

\- Ochaga! To mnie należy się dziewczyna! – krzyknął, chwytając ramię brata w żelaznym uścisku.

\- Jako najstarszy to ja decyduję – warknął na niego przez ostre zęby.

\- Nie – sprzeciwił się stanowczo, lecz spokojnie Plamya. – I mnie należy się dziewczyna, to ja Mikhaila w tłumie znalazłem.

\- Więc zabijmy syna! – warknął Ochga.

\- Nie! – wykrzyknęła Roza, która kochała chłopca. – Dlaczego nie zawalczycie o moją rękę?

Bożkowie spojrzeli w zadumie na odważną dziewczynę, aż Molat i Plamya przytaknęli, ale Ochaga syczał niezadowolony. Wśród bożków nigdy nie mogła zapanować zgoda.

Tę chwilę wybrali sobie parobkowie na powrót, a jeden z nich stanął przed kobietami, odgradzając ich od nieznajomymi.

\- Czego chcecie? – spytał Svet głośno, przekrzykując grzmot.

\- Będziemy walczyć o rękę Rozy – odpowiedział najspokojniejszy z braci Plamya.

\- Nie pozwalam! – odkrzyknął parobek.

\- A kimże jesteś, żeby zrywać diabelski pakt? – warknął Ochag, zbliżając się do Sveta.

\- Bożkiem, który nie pozwoli na krzywdę rodzinie Mikhailowej.

Ochag odsunął się od niego ze wściekłością płonącą w jego czarnych oczach. Kolejny grzmot zatrząsł niebem, oświetlając sień jak za dnia.

\- Svet – powiedziała cicho Roza, - oddam się diabłom, jeśli tak obiecał mój ojciec. Zawalczą o moją rękę, zgodzili się na to.

\- Czy wiesz, Roza, co cię czeka? Ile chcesz poświęcić? – spytał Svet, odwracając się do niej.

\- Wiem, że uratuje to braciszka, więcej mi nie potrzeba.

\- Nie pozwolę ci oddać się w diabelskie ręce od razu, przysłużę ci się w godach, które nadejdą.

Taki był początek pierwszych na naszym świecie diabelskich godów, gdzie wygraną stanowiła dziewica. Svet, jako dozgonny przyjaciel Mikhailowej, wspierał dziewczynę swą radą, ostrzegając przed pułapkami braci. Swoją mocą uczynił gospodarstwo niedostępnym diabłom i Rozę obdarował zmysłem wyczuwania wszelkich nadludzkich stworzeń. Był jej opiekunem, chroniącym Rozę przed agresją diabelstwa czy ich podarkami, które co ranek czekały na nią równo 1000 kroków od drzwi jej chaty. Gdy podarki nie pomagały, Molat pojawił się na polu, proponując swą pomoc. Następnego dnia i pozostali bracia pojawiali się w okolicach gospodarstwa, ofiarując pomocną dłoń.

Trwało to do czasu gdy Ochag stracił cierpliwość i podstępem zabił Plamya na wspólnym polowaniu, a Molata zranił ciężko w placy. Po pamiętnej wichurze, Molat jako jedyny pojawił się kolejnego dnia na polu. Poprosił on Sveta o ogłoszenie ostatecznego pojedynku między nim a bratem, co miał także zadecydować nad tym, kto miał Rozę dostać.

Od tego momentu podania są rozbieżne, część mówi o wygranej Ochaga, który z zimną krwią odciął bratu głowę i spalił ją wraz z jego ciałem w swoim pomarańczowym płomieniu; inni mówią o wygranej Molata, który rozbebeszył Ochaga i pozwolił jego diabelskiej krwi wchłonąć się w glebę, na której nigdy nie wyrosła już trawa. Część mówiła też o tym, jak bracia zginęli razem, a Roza oddała się Svetowi, który wiernie chronił jej rodzinę. Jednak nieważne było zakończenie tej historii, ważniejszy był efekt, jaki wywołały gody. Stały się diabelskim zwyczajem, istoty z różnych krain świata przybywały na coraz częściej zawiązywane gody, których zasady zmieniały się z upływem lat wraz z samymi diabłami, których liczba zaczęła z wieku na wiek się kurczyć. W końcu świat zapomniał o krwi przelanej za dziewice i pragnienia demonów.

 

Aż do czasu.


	2. Rozdział 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nie dziwcie się, że Dippera brzydzi pot, wszystko będzie wyjaśnione :D

Wokół głowy Dippera Pinesa krążył lśniący w rzadkich promieniach słońca pył. Śnił starą baśń, proroctwo, którego jednak nie miał zapamiętać. Kiedy sen dobiegał końca, jego umysł i ciało zareagowały natychmiastowo. Dipper poderwał się gwałtownie z siedzenia, uderzając głowę w szybę. I jeszcze raz na silnym wyboju. Zdezorientowany i zaspany, szybko podciągnął się w siedzeniu. Autobus podskakiwał żwawo na nierównej drodze pośrodku gęstego, sosnowego lasu, dając mu znać, że wraz z siostrą zbliżali się do wjazdu do Wodogrzmotów Małych. Przecierając głowę z niezadowoleniem, spojrzał na leżącą obok Mabel. Słuchawki, w których zasnęła, zwisały jej przez rękę ku ziemi, na której leżał już jej telefon. Westchnął i schylił się po niego, żeby wyłączyć odtwarzacz i spojrzeć, która jest godzina. Kilka minut po 12. Schował jej telefon do kieszeni spodni i z drugiej wyciągnął swój, żeby zadzwonić do Groty Tajemnic i powiadomić wuja o tym, że za pół godziny powinni być już na miejscu. Telefon został odebrany niemal natychmiast.

\- Grota Tajemnic, słucham. – Dipper usłyszał nieznany sobie głos. Wesoły, dźwięczny, ale męski.

\- Soos? – spytał bez namysłu, bo kto inny mógłby odebrać telefon ze sklepu. Po drugiej stronie zapadła chwilowa cisza.

\- Pan Dipper albo Mabel Pines? – padło pytanie, które już zupełnie zbiło go z tropu.

\- Dipper – odpowiedział i odchrząknął wyraźnie zmieszany. – Czy mógłbym rozmawiać z właścicielem sklepu?

\- Pracuję dla pańskiego wuja, jeśli to nie problem, przekażę mu pańską wiadomość. Słyszałem, że przyjeżdża pan dzisiaj z siostrą.

\- Tak, więc za dwadzieścia minut powinniśmy być już na miejscu.

\- Świetnie, już mu przekazuję. Do zobaczenia.

Mężczyzna po drugiej stronie rozłączył się, ale Dipper jeszcze przez chwilę siedział z telefonem przy uchu, wsłuchując się w rytmiczne pikanie, mrugając skonsternowany. Co to miało być? Wujek Stanek nie uprzedził ich o nowym pracowniku. Soos chwalił mu się kilka miesięcy temu o nowej pracy i Dipper spodziewał się, że Stanek będzie musiał znaleźć kogoś do pomocy, ale myśl, że ktoś dobrowolnie zgodził się dla niego pracować… Poza tym czy naprawdę posiadał tak damski głos, żeby móc go pomylić z siostrą? Skrzywił się, chrząkając cicho, jakby na próbę. Myślał, że takie problemy skończyły się wraz z mutacją, ale najwyraźniej Wodogrzmoty Małe zawsze potrafiły go jakoś zaskoczyć. Przewrócił oczami i zaczął budzić Mabel. Dziewczyna jak zawsze stawiała opór, próbując przekręcić się na drugi bok i zignorować osobę budzącą, ale w autobusie nie było to możliwe. W ostatniej chwili Dipper złapał ją w pasie i udało mu się powstrzymać ją przed upadkiem.

\- Cholera – sapnął, podciągając ją. Szczęśliwie z wiekiem nabrał masy mięśniowej.

\- Bądź bardziej stanowczy, jeśli chcesz mnie zabić– Mabel mruknęła zaspana, łapiąc się jego ręki i siedzenia, żeby usiąść bezpiecznie.

\- Uratowałem ci tyłek, Mabel – odparł. – Dzwoniłem już do sklepu, zaraz będziemy na miejscu.

Mabel dopiero teraz rozejrzała się wokół siebie i spojrzała za przybrudzone szyby.

\- Dipper! – krzyknęła. – Dlaczego obudziłeś mnie dopiero teraz? – spojrzała na niego wielkimi, podekscytowanymi oczyma.

\- Sam niedawno się obudziłem.

\- Powinniśmy ustawiać sobie budziki, naprawdę. Co jeśli za którymś razem zaśpimy?

\- Kierowca zna nas za dobrze.

Racja, tego autobusu nie prowadził nikt inny, ale odpowiedź nie zadowoliła Mabel.

\- Nie bądź taki mądry – pstryknęła go w nos i sięgnęła do kolorowej torby, na której jeszcze niedawno leżała jej głowa i zaczęła w niej grzebać. Dipper przyglądał jej się kątem oka.

\- Czego szukasz?

\- Telefonu – mruknęła.

\- Masz – sięgnął do kieszeni i podał go jej. – Spadł, kiedy spałaś.

\- O dzięki – uśmiechnęła się i usiadła wyprostowana jak struna z dłońmi na kolanach. – Nie mogę się doczekać – stwierdziła. – To co będziemy robić?

\- To co zawsze? – zaproponował niepewny. Na pewno dalej zamierzał siedzieć w paranormaliach i spędzać wieczory na kreśleniu własnego dziennika, który zaczął prowadzić dwa lata temu. Na początku zauważył, że niektóre stworzenia z Dziennika zdążyły zmienić swoje zwyczaje i należałoby poprawić niektóre wpisy, aż w końcu przewrócił przedostatnią kartę trzeciej księgi; wtedy nie miał już innego wyboru. Poza tym z czasem poznał kilka magicznych sztuczek i nie miał zamiaru na nich poprzestać, ani się tym chwalić. Przynajmniej na razie.

\- Ej, nie możesz ograniczać się tylko do leśnych stworów! – jęknęła i po chwili uśmiechnęła się pocieszająco na jego zbolałą minę. – Dipper, jasne, że będziemy chodzić na przygody, ale nie chcę, żebyś skończył jak McGucket.

\- Przecież wiesz, że to nie jego wina – oburzył się.

\- To też nie musi być twoja wina, braciszku.

Dipper zacisnął usta i spojrzał jej krótko w oczy.

\- Nic mi nie będzie – powiedział.

\- Wiem – rozpromieniła się, - jesteś specjalistą. – Poklepała go po nodze i ponownie spojrzała za okno. – Patrz, „Wodogrzmoty Małe witają”, naprawili tabliczkę.

Jesteśmy w domu, pomyślał i uśmiechnął się lekko do Mabel.

 

Autobus wjechał na w miarę równą drogę, czyli asfaltową nawierzchnię poznaczoną głębokimi dziurami. Rodzeństwo zebrało już swoje rzeczy z tyłu autobusu i przeszło na jego przód. Ostatnie metry drogi ciągnęły się dla Mabel w nieskończoność, co mógł odczuć oczywiście Dipper, ale i kierowca. Staruszek mrucząc pod nosem, przyspieszył ku wielkiej uciesze dziewczyny. Gdy autobus stanął na jedynym w miasteczku przystanku, nikt na nich nie czekał. Pożegnali się z kierowcą, na co ten odburknął im ciche „do wiedzenia”.

\- Z roku na rok jest coraz bardziej burkliwy – powiedziała cicho Mabel, kiedy Dipper wyciągał ich walizki z bagażnika.

\- Też to zauważyłem – odpowiedział, stawiając ich torby przy spróchniałej ławeczce. – Może pójdziemy do Leniwej Kluchy coś zjeść? – zaproponował, wyciągając się. Chrupnęło mu głośno w kręgosłupie. Mabel syknęła , krzywiąc się na dźwięk.

– Zaraz zadzwonię do wujka Stanka i powiem mu, że będziemy tam na niego czekać.

Dipper założył na plecy wysoki plecak turystyczny, na ramieniu zawiesił dużą sportową torbę, a w dłoń wziął nie mniejszą walizkę. Mabel szła obok niego zadowolona, niosąc jedynie swoją kolorową torbę przewieszoną przez przedramię.

Ulice Wodogrzmotów Małych były zadziwiająco puste jak na takie popołudnie. Było ciepło, wiał przyjemny, lekki wiatr, a niebo było niemal bezchmurne. Do Greasy’s Diner szli dobry kwadrans, w ciągu którego Dipper oddał Mabel plecak, nie ukrywając swój ulgi, ale w zamian musiał pozdrowić przez telefon Grubą. Na głęboki głos dziewczyny okrutnie się speszył. Miała głos bardziej męski od niego. Wydukał ciche pozdrowienia i oddał szybko słuchawkę siostrze. Zdążył jeszcze usłyszeć głośny, potężny śmiech przyjaciółki Mabel, na który mocno się zarumienił, jeszcze zanim zawtórowała jej Mabel. Poczuł się potwornie.

\- Nie wiedziałam, że można być jeszcze bardziej wstydliwym, bro-bro - śmiała się później Mabel, kiedy przytrzymywała mu drzwi do baru.

\- Dzięki – wymamrotał, ignorując zaczepkę.

Bar nie zmienił się ani z wewnątrz, ani z zewnątrz. Wszystko było takie samo, dając Dipperowi niesamowite uczucie spokoju i bezpieczeństwa. Leniwa Klucha też tu była, spojrzała na nich powolnie z jedną powieką opadniętą i kąciki jej oczu zmarszczyły się, a usta uniosły lekko do góry. Leniwa Klucha nie uśmiechała się szeroko, chyba że flirtowała.

\- Menu – powiedziała, kiedy stanęła przy ich stoliku z dwoma plikami pod pachą. – Czy już wiecie, co chcecie?

\- Dla mnie to co zawsze, dla Dippera…

\- Też, ale z kawą – dopowiedział.

\- A dla wujka Stanka jabłecznik, tylko wiesz, taki sfermentowany. – Puściła do Kluchy oczko, kiwając głową z uśmiechem.

\- Się robi – rzuciła, zapisując wszystko w notesiku.

\- Nic się tu nie zmieniło, nie? – zagaiła Dippera Mabel, kiedy Leniwa Klucha od nich odeszła.

Siedzieli naprzeciwko siebie przy ich ulubionym stoliku. Torby położyli na siedzeniach przy ścianie. Poza nimi w barze siedziało kilku miejscowych, z którymi przywitali się przy wejściu do Greasy’s Diner. Powietrze dalej wypełniał zapach tłuszczu, proszku do pieczenia i lasu, a blat lekko się kleił.

\- Zupełnie… - rzucił odruchowo, ale zaraz się ożywił, prostując: - Nie!

Mabel rozszerzyła oczy i spojrzała na niego w wyczekiwaniu.

\- Wujek Stanek zatrudnił nowego pracownika.

\- Cooo? Ciekawe, czy w ogóle mu płaci i jak go zagarnął, ale braciszku, skąd to wiesz?

\- Kiedy jeszcze spałaś, zadzwoniłem do Chaty i właśnie odebrał telefon. Był… - nie zamierzał wspomnieć o tym, że nowy pracownik prawie pomylił go z siostrą - energiczny – niemal spytał. Sam nie był pewien. – Wiesz, po dwóch zdaniach nie dowiesz się za wiele o człowieku.

\- Dipper! Pierwsze 3 sekundy przeważają nad całą znajomością! Mogłeś ją zaprzepaścić! Albo go zaciekawić – zniżyła głos, - to taka szansa Dipper, a jeśli jest przystojny i lubi…

\- Nie tutaj – spanikował i zasłonił jej usta. – Mabel – syknął, przechodząc z paniki w zdenerwowanie. Nie chciał, żeby ktokolwiek słyszał o jego życiu prywatnym. Ale wtedy dziewczyna polizała go w dłoń. Skrzywił się, zabierając od niej ręce. Dobrze, że nie pisnął.

\- Nie bocz się – rzuciła mu dziewczyna i podała serwetkę. – Przedstawił się chociaż?

Pokręcił głową. W tym momencie usłyszeli głośne warczenie silnika i pod bar zajechał ich wuj. Stan wygramolił się z auta w swoim charakterystycznym stroju, chociaż bez czapki. Zatrzasnął za sobą drzwiczki i ruszył do wejścia.

\- Dzieciaki – uśmiechnął się szeroko, podchodząc do ich stolika. Mabel wstała i przytuliła się do wuja, gestem dłoni przywołując Dippera do zrobienia tego samego. – Będziesz rąbał mi w te wakacje drewno na najbliższe kilka lat, bo cały zapas mi się skończył – poinformował chłopaka, odsuwając się od niego po męskim, łamiącym kości uścisku. – Jedziemy do Chaty?

\- Zamówiliśmy już jedzenie.

\- Dla ciebie kawałek szarlotki – dodała z uśmiechem Mabel.

\- O - uśmiechnął się zadowolony niczym stary kocur, mimowolnie pocierając brzuch. - To zróbcie mi miejsce.

Walizka i torba sportowa wylądowały w przejściu, a Mabel zajęła ich miejsce pod oknem. Stanek rozsiadł się obok niej i po chwili spojrzał na Dippera, który się w niego wpatrywał.

\- Coś nie tak, dzieciaku? – Podrapał się po nieogolonym policzku i brodzie.

\- Jak ostatnio rozmawialiśmy, nic nie mówiłeś o nowym pracowniku.

\- Właśnie – poparła go Mabel, opierając się plecami o ścianę, żeby móc spokojnie patrzeć na Stana.

\- Jest wydajny i nie marudzi, dlatego o nim zapomniałem – wyjaśnił. – Sami go poznacie zresztą, a teraz, gdzie jest jedzenie? Nie jadłem od otwarcia sklepu.

\- Leniwa Klucha już idzie – powiedziała Mabel, po tym jak szybko się rozejrzała, - ale powiedz nam, jaki jest! Ile mu zapłaciłeś, żeby się zgodził na pracę u ciebie?

Nie otrzymała odpowiedzi, bo przy stole stanęła Leniwa Klucha. Stanek speszył się i spuścił wzrok na blat, burcząc cicho pod nosem, kiedy Klucha puściła do niego oczko, kładąc przed nim talerzyk z dużym kawałkiem ciasta.

\- Pieczony przeze mnie – dodała kokieteryjnie, chichocząc. Dipper przewrócił oczyma, a Mabel z trudem powstrzymała śmiech.

\- Dzięki – powiedziała Mabel, ale nie uzyskała odpowiedzi. Leniwa Klucha wróciła za kontuar, wciąż do siebie chichocząc. – Naprawdę? – nachyliła się nad blatem, patrząc to na wujka, to na rozbawionego Dippera. - Naprawdę? - ściszyła jeszcze bardziej głos.

\- Sądziłem, że już to między sobą załatwiliście parę dobrych lat temu – dorzucił się Dipper, patrząc na niego krytycznie.

\- Jak ty z Wendy? – Stan spojrzał na niego poirytowany. Dipper już otwierał usta, żeby mu odpowiedzieć, ale przerwała mu Mabel:

\- Dipper załatwił to 6 lat temu, wujku. A ty nie powiedziałeś nic o nowym pracowniku – dokończyła i wsadziła do ust duży kawałek naleśnika. Stanek mruknął niezadowolony pod nosem.

\- Soos znalazł inną pracę – zaczął. - Dalej pracuje w Chacie, ale już nie tyle, co kiedyś.

Stanek nie wspominał bliźniętom o Wendy, która wyjechała dwa lata temu do Portland studiować ekonomię, bo była w stałym kontakcie z rodzeństwem Pines. W planach miała coroczne powroty do domu w przerwach między semestrami, ale pracę w Grocie Tajemnic traktowała już jako hobby. Nie zamierzała poświęcać temu tyle czasu, na którym Stankowi by zależało. W poprzednim roku jej miejsce przy kasie zajmowała głównie Mabel.

Natomiast nowa praca Soosa była dla Stanka jeszcze bardziej nieprzyjemnym zaskoczeniem. Niedawno ten został testerem gier i mimo że w czasie wolnym pomagał Stankowi jak tylko mógł, była to pomoc niewystarczająca. Uświadomiło to Stankowi, że Soos nie był aż taką fajtłapą, jak sądził. Posunął się nawet do propozycji awansu, ale nie odwiodła ona Soosa od nowej kariery. Stanek myślał wtedy, że oszaleje. Nowy pracownik był mu wtedy tak cholernie potrzebny. I zjawił się, chociaż później niż by tego chciał. A teraz miał jeszcze dodatkowo dzieciaki do roboty, więc mógł odpocząć po zapieprzaniu za trzech przez te piekielne miesiące. Już widział nadciągającą kupę banknotów.

– Brakowało mi rąk do pracy i jednego dnia przyszedł jakiś przystojniaczek w garniturze – przerwał dla kawałka ciasta, - jakaś baba spytała go, czy tu pracuje, powiedziałem, że pracuje i został.

Typowe, pomyślał Dipper.

\- Tak po prostu? Może i Soos raz na to poszedł, ale to był mężczyzna w garniturze – Mabel wypowiedziała ostatnie słowo niemal z czcią.

\- I co to ma niby znaczyć? Też noszę garnitur. – Na udowodnienie swoich słów Stan złapał się za połę marynarki.

\- Mabel, zgadzam się z wujem, garnitur nie świadczy o człowieku.

\- Dipper – Mabel przewróciła oczyma.- Nawet godziny tu nie jesteśmy, a ty już zaczynasz do siebie zniechęcać.

Chłopak zamrugał i spojrzał na Mabel, po czym na Stanka.

\- Przepraszam – powiedział w końcu i zajął się piciem kawy. Sam nie wiedział, dlaczego był taki poirytowany. Dlatego, żeby uniknąć tak irytującego wzroku wuja, wpatrywał się bezustannie w blat ich stolika. Zacisnął nerwowo palce na kubku. Stanek naprawdę mógłby się przestać tak na niego gapić.

\- Jak tam sklep? – spytał, odrywając na chwilkę usta od szklanki.

To skutecznie oderwało uwagę Stanka od jego osoby. Z uśmiechem i wyraźną w głosie satysfakcją zaczął opowiadać o zyskach podliczonych pod koniec ostatniego miesiąca, o nowych eksponatach, które wymyślił i samemu zbudował, a także o przewidywanych falach głupich turystów, których po prostu nie mógł się już doczekać. To miało być lato pod znakiem dolara, o zapachu banknotów i smaku drinków z palemką.

\- Czas to pieniądz, dzieciaki – powiedział, zerkając na zegarek. Ich talerze były już puste, więc nie mieli już na co czekać, prawda? – Nie wziąłem portfela – powiedział szybko, wstając. – Będę czekać w aucie, tylko niedługo.

Wyszedł zadowolony z baru i pozwolił rodzeństwu samemu zająć się rachunkiem i bagażami. Kiedy wychodzili, Mabel położyła dłoń na ramieniu Dippera i spytała cicho:

\- Nic ci nie jest?

Dipper pokręcił głową i uśmiechnął się do niej.

\- Noc w wygodnym łóżku i będzie dobrze – zapewnił.

 

Pod Grotą Tajemnic zastało ich sporo aut, w tym kilka z tablicami zarejestrowanymi na inne stany. Dipper nie mógł wyjść z podziwu dla rozgłosu chaty, ale i głupoty turystów. Kiedy Stanek zaparkował pod drewnianym garażem, zerknął na zegarek i wciągnął ze świstem powietrze.

\- Za chwilę mam oprowadzanie po muzeum. Dipper za trzy godziny pójdziesz na tour po lesie, raczej nie zapomniałeś przez rok, jak to się robi. Mabel, sklep.

Właśnie poczuli „zalety” przyjazdu w dzień roboczy. Stan wyskoczył z auta i pognał do sklepu, nie czekając na ich odpowiedz. Mabel uderzyła plecami o oparcie fotela, wzdychając.

\- Ja przynajmniej mam trzy godziny dla siebie – prychnął pod nosem.

Mabel szturchnęła go otwartą dłonią w ramię, ale uśmiechnęła się szeroko.

\- Jeśli ten nowy pracownik jest taki dobry, poradzi sobie jeszcze chwilę bez mojej pomocy… i nie pozwolę ci się lenić, kiedy mam siedzieć w sklepie. Idziesz ze mną. Zrobię nam coś do picia, a ty zanieś torby – zarządziła i energicznie wysiadła z auta, od razu przeciągając się i wciągając głęboko powietrze. – Zawsze tu pachnie tak… charakterystycznie. – Odwróciła się do brata powoli wychodzącego z auta.

\- Tak pachnie magia – powiedział i wyprostował obolałe nogi. Skrzywił się na myśl o oprowadzaniu ludzi po lesie, chociaż kiedy jego wzrok padł na linię silnych, starych drzew aż miał ochotę między nie wejść. Z zamyślenia wyrwało go pytanie Mabel.

\- Tak? – Uniosła jedną brew i otworzyła bagażnik, żeby wyciągnąć walizkę i postawić ją na trawie.

\- Tak – przytaknął i zabrał z tylnego siedzenia plecak, żeby od razu założył go na plecy. Później stanął obok Mabel, żeby zabrać z bagażnika ostatnią torbę.

\- Skąd to wiesz? – spytała zaciekawiona i zatrzasnęła bagażnik. – Równie dobrze może być to jakiś grzyb.

Dipper prychnął rozbawiony i poprawił sobie na głowię czapkę, zanim na ramię zarzucił torbę i wziął w dłoń walizkę.

\- Po prostu wiem, Mabel. Nic innego tak nie pachnie… - uciął nagle i z zamyśleniem spojrzał na siostrę. Od przynajmniej roku wyćwiczył idealnie kilka magicznych sztuczek i był pewien, że są zupełnie bezpiecznie. Stąd też znał zapach magii, zawsze unosił się gdzieś wokół niego. Właśnie miał ochotę pokazać jeden trik Maybel, należał się jej. Należała się jej także ich nauka, jeśli opanował je mistrzowsko.

\- Bro-bro? – Mabel ponownie przywróciła go na ziemię.

\- Muszę ci coś pokazać – powiedział i zrzucił z siebie cały bagaż. Czuł, że jutro nie będzie mógł się poruszać normalnie przez bólu pleców, ale co tam. Rozejrzał się w poszukiwaniu jakiegokolwiek kwiatka i wtedy dojrzał niedaleko kępkę fiołków. – Chodź. – Machnął ręką, zachęcając by poszła za nim. Kiedy stanął przy kwiatkach, kucnął i zaczekał na siostrę. – A teraz patrz – uśmiechnął się do niej lekko i objął dłońmi malutki pączek, zamykając oczy. Mabel patrzyła na niego z zaciekawieniem, już domyślając się, co jej brat właśnie zamierzał zrobić.

\- O mój Boże, Dipper – wyszeptała, kiedy otworzył dłonie i miała przed sobą rozwinięty pąk. – Dipper – powiedziała już głośnej. Chłopak obserwował ją uważnie i kiedy usłyszał, co po chwili powiedziała, nie mógł powstrzymać szerszego uśmiechu. Jej reakcja wiele dla niego znaczyła. – Musisz mnie tego nauczyć! Kiedy się tego nauczyłeś? I czekaj, musisz umieć znacznie więcej, inaczej byś mi tego nie pokazał. Dipper, chyba powinnam być zła, jak długo to przede mną chowałeś?

\- Rok – padła odpowiedz.

\- Calutki rok? - przerwała mu z wyrzutem wymalowanym na całej twarzy i delikatnie, jak na siebie, szturchnęła go palcami w ramię.

– Przez przypadek ożywiłem kaktus wujka - zaczął się tłumaczyć, - ale oprócz ożywiania roślin i zapalania światła pstryknięciem nic więcej nie umiem. No jeszcze umiem zagoić siniaki – poprawił się. Swoją drogą bardzo przydatna rzecz. Kilka innych sztuczek było w zasięgu jego rąk, ale brakowało mu sił, żeby je ukończyć. Właśnie w te wakacje planował znaleźć sposób na przeskoczenie tego problemu. – Wciąż się uczę – dodał.

\- Pomyśl tylko Dipper, mogłabym zrywać kwiatki i byłyby ciągle świeże i piękne. Nie musiałabym wtedy zrywać kolejnych, wystarczyłoby to zrobić raz. Nawet mogłabym wykorzystać żywe kwiaty w ubraniach. – Rozmarzyła się. Już widziała tiulową spódnicę wypełnioną drobnymi kwiatuszkami i zachwyty innych ludzi… w tym złość i obezwładniającą zazdrość Pacyfiki Północnej. – Och pomyśl tylko… - Zachichotała, uderzając palcami jednej dłoni w palce drugiej.

\- Mabel – położył jej dłoń na ramieniu, unosząc wysoko brwi, - nie zagalopowałaś się zbytnio?

\- Nie – zaśmiała się. Przetarła z brudu i wstała.

\- To, co zrobiłeś, Dipper, jest piękne – uśmiechnęła się z dumą.

\- Niedługo też tak będziesz – odpowiedział z podobnym uśmiechem. _Magiczne_ rodzeństwo Pines, pomyślał z uśmiechem. Podniósł się i podszedł do auta, żeby ponownie założyć na siebie wszystkie torby.

– Zrób pomarańczową – polecił siostrze, zanim rozstali się na korytarzu domu.

Sapiąc pod nosem, wspiął się na piętro i poszedł do pokoju, który rok wcześniej przydzielił mu Stanek. Pamiętał, jak bardzo cieszył się z wygranej, ale z czasem uświadomił sobie, że pokój pod samym dachem miał swój niesamowity urok, pomijając panujący tam brud i zagrożenie ze strony drzazg. Jego stare łóżko dalej stało na swoim miejscu i zgodne z wolą Mabel, mógł z niego korzystać, kiedy tylko chciał, ale nie z szaf i półek – te były zarezerwowane tylko dla dziewczyny. To samo tyczyło się sypiania Mabel w jego pokoju.

Rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu w poszukiwaniu możliwie niebezpiecznych przedmiotów – już z przyzwyczajenia – i nie znajdując ich, rzucił torby na środek pokoju, gdzie kiedyś leżał elektronowy dywan. Nie zamykając za sobą drzwi, ruszył na poddasze. Westchnął z ulgą, kiedy udało mu się wdrapać po stromej drabinie na górę bez żadnego uszczerbku. Nieszczęśliwe przypadki już wystarczająco się go trzymały. Na tę myśl spojrzał na okno, na której centralnej części widniało oko wpisane w trójkąt. Bill Cipher, Dipper skrzywił się, odwracając wzrok. Otworzył drewniane drzwi prowadzące do ich starej sypialni. Torby położył na niezasłanym łóżku Mabel i przeciągnął się z leniwym uśmiechem. Teraz musiał już tylko poznać nowego pracownika.

Ruszył żwawo schodami na partner i zajrzał do pustej kuchni. Nie widząc tam swojej siostry, od razu ruszył dalej do sklepu. Mabel stała przy kontuarze, opierając się o niego łokciami, na jej twarzy gościł jeden z jej najmilszych uśmiechów. Chłopak zauważył siedzącą na drewnianym stołku ukochaną świnkę Mabel, która właśnie pochłaniała podsunięte na skraj lady ciasteczko, ale jego wzrok szybko zsunął się na osobę, do której uśmiech jego siostry był skierowany. Mężczyzna miał przyjemny dla oka profil i jasne, krótkie blond włosy zaczesane schludnie do tyłu. Ubrany był w czarny garnitur, a na palcach otulających kubek herbaty lśniło złoto. Mężczyzna odwrócił głowę i spojrzał na Dippera, wchodzącego do sklepu. Jedno oko o niesamowicie ciemnej tęczówce zlustrowało go od góry do dołu, drugie zakryte było kwadratowym plaster. Na ustach, najwidoczniej nowego pracownika Stanka, widniał szeroki uśmiech, kiedy prostował się i odstawiał kubek na ladę.

\- William Beale – blondyn wyciągnął dłoń nad ladą w stronę Dippera. Jego uścisk był zdecydowany i silny, ale nie na tyle, by Dipper poczuł ból. Idealnie wyważony.

\- Dipper Pines – odpowiedział grzecznie, przyglądając się pierścieniom na długich palcach mężczyzny.

\- Przepraszam za naszą wcześniejszą rozmowę, nie chciałem cię urazić.

Dipper uniósł wzrok i spojrzał na mężczyznę.

\- Nie ma problemu – stwierdził, szybko odwracając wzrok. Intensywność, z jaką William go obserwował, wyraźnie go speszyła. Ale dlaczego by nie miała?

\- Urazić? – Mabel spytała wyraźnie zainteresowana, zerkając na brata. Dlaczego był zarumieniony? Dlaczego jej czegoś nie powiedział?

\- Byłem dość zajęty i nie potraktowałem twojego brata odpowiednio – William wykręcił się ku uciesze Dippera.

\- Mów mi po imieniu, proszę. – Chłopak przełknął ślinę, czując się momentalnie jak głupek. Nie był stworzony do rozmów z osobami w garniturach, nie był stworzony do formalnych rozmów, bo tylko takie prowadziło się z osobami w garniturach. Zamierzał milczeć i pozostawić rozmowę Mabel. Sięgnął po kubek parującej herbaty stojący na uboczu i zamoczył usta w ciepłej cieczy, maskując nieudolnie zawstydzenie.

\- Z przyjemnością – Will posłał mu uprzejmy uśmiech i zwrócił się w stronę Mabel, gapiącej się na Dippera z cwanym uśmiechem. Dziewczyna po chwili odwróciła wzrok od brata i spojrzała na Willa z już łagodnym wygięciem warg.

\- Wujek powiedział, że zatrudnił cię dość nagle, dlaczego się zgodziłeś? Jasne, że praca tutaj jest zabawna, ale wydaje mi się, - tu spojrzała sugestywnie na bogato ozdobione palce Willa, kontynuując rozmowę, - że możesz sobie pozwolić na znacznie ciekawsze rozrywki. Chyba, że lubisz wypchane hybrydy niedźwiedzi i koni, jednorożce z drutów i podobne rupiecie.

\- Stanowi potrzebna była pomoc, a wolnego czasu mam naprawdę dużo.

\- A pieniądze?

\- Nie dbam o wyciąganie ich od waszego wuja. – Mogła to potwierdzać złota biżuteria, ale Dipper uniósł brwi, niedowierzając. Według niego typ był dziwny, zdecydowanie zbyt grzeczny i ułożony, jednak dalej trzymał wargi zanurzone w gorącej herbacie.

\- Dlatego tak cię lubi – stwierdziła Mabel. – Dobra, zmiana tematu. Co cię sprowadziło do Wodogrzmotów Małych?

Zanim do sklepu weszła grupa, którą Stanek oprowadzał po muzeum, rodzeństwo zdążyło się dowiedzieć, że Will (samotnie) zajmował dom w lesie, który należał do jego dziadka, miał szczęście urodzić się w bogatej rodzinie, w której zarabia się pieniądze inwestując, często ryzykowanie lub mnożąc zielone przez aranżowane małżeństwa, od którego właśnie zdążył uciec.

\- Może wrócę do miasta za kilka lat, na razie mi się nie śpieszy.

William nigdzie się nie śpieszył, a na jego twarzy gościł ciągle łagodny uśmiech, sięgający jego czarnego oka. O drugim nie mówili, ale Dipper nie zdziwiłby się, gdyby zobaczył urocze zmarszczki formujące się w jego kąciku. Ciekawiło go, co kryje się za plastrem, ale uparcie milczał, sącząc nieustannie herbatę i pieszcząc Naboki po włochatym grzbiecie.

Jednak wtedy przyszli turyści i Dipper postanowił się zmyć, zanim Stanek zdążyłby wyznaczyć mu dodatkowe zadanie. Poszedł do swojego pokoju i zaczął wypakowywać ubrania do szafy, która już wypełniona była jego starymi (i dalej niewypranymi) koszulkami, shortami i ciężkimi butami. Od czasu kiedy skręcił nogę w trampkach chodząc po lesie, na długie przechadzki zakładał jedynie buty trekkingowe. Szczęśliwie zabrał wtedy ze sobą Mabel i względnie szybko udało im się wrócić do Chaty. Kiedy skończył, wziął pod pachę laptopa i poszedł na strych, by usiąść w swoim ulubionym miejscu, na kanapie pod oknem, które otworzył na oścież. Chciał napisać do Wendy, typowo spytać: co u niej, kiedy zamierza pojawić się w Wodogrzmotach i czy może nie słyszała czegoś o nowym pracowniku. Później zajął się znajomymi, których poznał przez internet, w tym przemiłej Węgierce, obrończyni zwierząt i zieleni, której obiecał zdjęcia lasu. Wtedy zamknął klapę laptopa i postanowił przebrać się już na tour, i zejść ponownie do sklepu. Żałował, że od razu po przyjeździe nie poszedł do lasu, sprawdzić starą trasę. Teraz już nie miał na to czasu, mógł jedynie spytać o to Stanka i oczekiwać, że uzyska jakąś pomocną odpowiedź. Niestety nie oczekiwał tego.

Kiedy wszedł do pustego sklepu, nie zobaczył, a raczej nie usłyszał, nigdzie Mabel. Za to William siedział za kontuarem i pochylał się nad jakąś grubą książką.

\- Hej, sorry, ale widziałeś gdzieś Mabel? – spytał go, masując tył szyi.

\- Przyszła do niej Gruba – odpowiedział blondyn, prostując się. Po chwili zastanowienia dodał: - Są na dachu.

Dipper przytaknął i rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu, w końcu zebrał się w garść i usiadł na krześle, które wcześniej zajmował Naboki i sięgnął po kubek, z którego wcześniej piła Mabel, żeby dopić jej już zimną herbatę.

\- Co czytasz? – spytał.

\- Bestariusz – Odłożył książkę na kolana z rozbawieniem zdobiącym jego twarz. – Nie wiadomo, co może czaić się w tych lasach – stwierdził, spoglądając na niego.

Dipper uniósł brwi, nie dając po sobie niczego poznać.

\- Interesujesz się bestiami i no wiesz, potworami? – spytał, machając dłońmi.

\- Odkąd zacząłem tu pracować. Powinienem znać się chociaż trochę na moim fachu, prawda?

\- No racja – przyznał, - chociaż wszystkie eksponaty są sztuczne – dodał i nachylił się nad kontuarem. _Banshee_.

Głupio było mu się przed sobą do tego przyznać, ale za dużo o nich nie wiedział. Był tylko specem od lokalnych stworów, europejskie, azjatyckie czy nawet afrykańskie bestie go nie zainteresowały na tyle, żeby włączył je do swoich badań. Poza tym jak miałby to zrobić? Musiałby wyjechać. Dipper był nieuleczalnym sensualistą, uwielbiał dochodzić i odkrywać coś samemu.

\- Chcesz przeczytać? – zaproponował mu William i zanim zdążył odłożyć usta, William zamknął księgę i położył ją na blacie. – Strona 103.

\- Ja… dziękuję. – Uśmiechnął się zmieszany. – Nie chcesz jej najpierw przeczytać samemu?

\- Gdyby tak było, nie podsunąłbym ci jej. - Uśmiechnął się do siebie szeroko i zaczął: - Nawet nie spytałem, czy lubisz czytać. Może nawet nie lubisz rzeczy nadnaturalnych.

Dipper rozwarł szeroko oczy.

\- To jakbyś mnie spytał, czy nie lubię swojego życia.

William zaraz miał się dowiedzieć, jak bardzo Dipper kochał czytać, szczególnie książki o tematyce nadnaturalnej. Chłopak nie siedział w tej tematyce po uszy, a tonął w niej. Chociaż raczej zwinnie pływał. Magia i magiczne istoty stały się jego życiem od przyjazdu do Groty Tajemnic lata temu, były czymś, co go motywowało i miało zostać z nim do końca życia. Może i nawet miało przynieść mu pieniądze, bo już na komputerze miał dokumenty dotyczące opowiadań, które chciałby napisać lub już to zrobił. William dowiedział się wszystkiego, spokojnie przytakując i obserwując jego drobne gesty.

\- Nie denerwuj się, to świetnie, że piszesz. Z chęcią bym coś przeczytał.

\- Naprawdę? – spytał, wycierając dłonie o spodnie. Brzmiało to jak formalna, grzecznościowa formułka, którą się komuś podsuwa, żeby się lepiej poczuł. – Wiesz, to bajki o duchach i stworach, sam mówiłeś, że czytasz klasykę.

\- Właśnie złapałeś mnie z bestiariuszem w ręku. Poza tym klasyka nie kończy się na samych ludziach, chłopcze, a wiem to i owo.

\- To i owo?

Postukał się w plaster.

\- Może kiedyś ci opowiem.

Dipper przygryzł wargę. Chciał wiedzieć już teraz, chciał dowiedzieć się więcej, chciał zobaczyć, co Will przed nim ukrywa. Ta ciekawość wpędzi go do piekła. Boże, co William wiedział, do czego on jeszcze nie dotarł? Przytaknął głową, siląc się na uprzejmy uśmiech. Cholera, naprawdę chciał wiedzieć.

\- Zaraz masz wycieczkę do lasu – poinformował go Will, patrząc na zegarek, także złoty i pewnie piekielnie drogi.

\- Widziałeś trasę?

\- Nie, pracuję tylko w sklepie. Szef mówił, że las zostawia tobie.

To było poniekąd bardzo miłe.

\- Muszę znaleźć wujka. – Dipper wstał i spojrzał na blondyna, ale ten milczał. – I proszę, nie nazywaj mnie chłopcem, jesteś niewiele starszy.

\- Tu się mylisz.

Dipper zmarszczył czoło i wyszedł przed Grotę Tajemnic. Obszedł budynek i unosząc dłoń do czoła, żeby uchronić oczy przed słońcem, spojrzał na dach, na którym powinna siedzieć Mabel z Grubą.

\- O, Dipper! – Mabel zaczęła do niego machać, ciesząc się.

– Wchodzisz na górę? – zaproponowała Gruba. Dipper zastanawiał się, jakim cudem nie spadła z dachu, gramoląc się na ich mały taras. Patrząc z dołu na jej sylwetkę, rysującą się na tle dachówek i nieba, nie wyglądała, żeby schudła.

\- Hej – pomachał jej dłonią na przywitanie, - nie mogę, zaraz idę do lasu. Widziałyście gdzieś wuja?

\- A nie ma go w muzeum?

\- Will mi tego nie powiedział. – Bo go o to nie pytał, ale nie pamiętał tego. Mabel chyba wzruszyła ramionami. Opuścił głowę i rozejrzał się. W sumie Stan powinien być teraz w muzeum z grupą, z którą miał pójść do lasu. Pod Grotą nie stał żaden autobus szkolny ani dużo aut, możliwe, że jego grupa przyszła na pieszo. Burknął pod nosem i usiadł pod wejściem do muzeum, opierając brodę na rękach opartych o kolana. Czekał, patrząc bezmyślnie w las. Podskoczył, powstrzymując fartem pisk, kiedy poczuł klepnięcie w ramię.

\- Nie zasypiaj, dzieciaku. W lesie musisz być skupiony – usłyszał. Uniósł głowę i spojrzał od dołu na wuja, który także wpatrywał się w drzewa.

\- Trasa się zmieniła?

\- Nie.

\- A co z no wiesz kim? – Miał na myśli gnomy, zamieszkujące okolice jeziora. Dalej poszukiwały swojej księżniczki, zaczepiając co ładniejszą dziewczynę, która stanęła na ich drodze. Rok temu, gdy Stan już nie mógł dłużej udawać idioty, a plotki o żywych krasnalach ogrodowych, a co gorsza zbereźnych i nachalnych, przetoczyły się przez całe Wodogrzmoty Małe, Stan wybrał się razem z Dipperem po raz pierwszy na wspólne poszukiwanie gnomów. Wtedy właśnie (wcale nie stosując odkurzacza do liści, którego krasnoludy piekielnie się bały) doszli z przywódcą gnomów do porozumienia. Gnomy miały ujawniać się tylko podczas wycieczek, grzecznie machać, nie dać się sfotografować i nikogo nie podrywać. Nie podobało się to gnomom, ale cóż, posłuchać musiały.

Jednak pomimo całej sytuacji, temat zjawisk nadnaturalnych pozostał rodzinnym tabu.

\- Bez zmian. – Po chwili dodał: - Nie zbaczaj ze ścieżki.

\- Wujku – Dipper zaczął z irytacją w głosie, ale zamilkł, bo Stan już przy nim nie stał. Ściągnął brwi, przymykając oczy. Coś było nie tak. Wstał i zacisnął pięści dla kurażu, żeby wejść za wujem do sklepu i pociągnąć go za język, ale doszedł go z środka donośny głos wuja, zapraszającego na tour po lesie.

\- Mój dzieciak wychował się w tych lasach. Zna ich każdy zakamarek, nawet lepiej niż mieszkające w nim stwory. Zwierzęta! Zwierzęta, haha! Śliczne zwierzęta, jelonki, wiewiórki. No, lubi panienka wiewiórki, prawda? Wasz przewodnik już czeka przed Grotą, ale nie zapomnijcie o kupieniu nadnaturalnej pamiątki. Chłopak ma dużo czasu.

Na zewnątrz od razu wyszła kobieta na oko około czterdziestki lub pięćdziesiątki z niewiele młodszą od Dippera córką i jej rówieśniczką. Przywitał się z nimi skinięciem głowy i zmusił się do uśmiechu, który, miał nadzieję, wyglądał szczerze. Kobiety zajęły się sobą, więc stał, obserwując spokojnie las, aż usłyszał dźwięk aparatu i podekscytowany szczebiot nastolatek. Zarumienił się, cholera, wiedział, że zrobiły mu zdjęcie. Przymknął oczy, ściągając twarz i powstrzymując się przed spojrzeniem w ich stronę. Z Groty zaczęli wytaczać się kolejni klienci, aż w końcu miał przed sobą dwunastoosobową grupkę turystów. Na samym końcu w wejściu do drewnianej chaty stał okazały mężczyzna rozmawiając o czymś ze Stanem. Dipper wiedział, że z typem będą problemy, będzie ich spowalniał i najgłośniej narzekał. Podszedł do nich, żeby zagarnąć na bok Stanka, ale ten na jego widok wrzasnął:

\- No i oto nasz przewodnik! Dipper oddaję ich w twoje ręce. Połamania nóg, nie dajcie się zjeść. – Pomachał im ręką i zniknął w sklepie.

Dipper warknął w duchu i spojrzał na wszystkich ludzi. _Fajnie_.

 

Las wypełniał śpiew ptaków i niesamowity zapach sosen i wilgoci, a sam tour przebiegł w miarę bezboleśnie. Tak jak osądził Dipper, otyły mężczyzna wciąż narzekał, więc specjalnie dla niego postój przy jeziorze trwał dwa razy dłużej niż zwykle. Jednak cierpliwość Dippera nie była przez mężczyznę doceniona – pech.

Gnomy dalej współpracowały, po drodze naliczył cztery. Czaiły się one daleko od ich ścieżki, ale na tyle blisko, żeby ludzie mogli je zauważyć i utwierdzić się, że w tym, są najprawdziwsze. Wtedy, gdy nikt nie zwracał na niego uwagi, Dipper rozmasowywał sobie uda i łydki. Czuł pod skórą lekkie drżenie mięśni i ich bolesne napięcie. Przez niecały rok zdążył odzwyczaić się od pokonywania dłuższych dystansów, w końcu w mieście miał autobusy i tramwaje (jeśli już gdzieś wychodził). Mimo to był szczęśliwy, uwielbiał te lasy i poruszał się po nich z wprawą, która napawała go satysfakcją. Jednak żałował, że w lesie nie ma polany tonącej w kwiatach i promieniach słońca. Było to jednak nieświadome pragnienie, które przemknęło przez jego głowę niezauważone.

Do Chaty wrócili po półtorej godziny. Chłopak nie potrafił powstrzymać uśmiechu satysfakcji, dopóki nie obtarł spoconego czoła. Natychmiastowo skrzywił się i zmarszczył czoło z niesmakiem. Był _tak obrzydliwie_ spocony.

Szczęśliwie nie tylko on, patrząc po zaczerwienionych twarzach turystów i ich przyśpieszonych oddechach. Podciągnął koszulkę za jej dekolt, żeby obetrzeć sobie jej materiałem twarz.

Wtedy Stan wyszedł na podjazd. Dipper dalej czuł, że musi z nim porozmawiać, ale wolał to zrobić, kiedy już weźmie prysznic. Wyminął wuja, patrząc mu prosto w oczy. Stan miał poczuć jego zdecydowanie, ale jedynie prychnął. Zlekceważony i jeszcze bardziej zdeterminowany, Dipper wszedł do Chaty i przeskakując po dwa schodki na raz, wbiegł na piętro. Wziął ze swojego pokoju ubrania na zmianę i poszedł do łazienki wziąć prysznic. Z rozgrzanych od słońca rur leciała gorąca woda, więc wyszedł spod prysznica ślicznie zarumieniony, ale nie do końca orzeźwiony.

Wszedł ponownie do Muzeum i nawet zajrzał na taras przed wejściem do niego, ale Stanek już zdążył zapaść się pod ziemię. Gdy spytał Willa, czy aby na pewno nie wie, gdzie może być wuj, ten nie potrafił udzielić mu żadnej odpowiedzi. Natomiast spojrzał na drogi zegarek zdobiący jego lewy nadgarstek, po czym wstał.

\- Ale jeśli go spotkasz, powiedz, proszę, że już wyszedłem – poprosił Dippera, a ten przytaknął.

Blondyn nie miał przy sobie żadnej torby czy plecaka. W wyjściu pożegnał się z Dipperem, a z środka chłopak mógł jeszcze usłyszeć, jak żegnał się z Mabel. Zamiast patrzeć, jak nowy pracownik wuja znika w gąszczu drzew i krzewów, Dipper skupił się na pozostawionej dla niego na blacie książce. Wziął ją w dłonie i przekartkował szybko, patrząc na wielkość czcionki i ilość stron, a na samym końcu na datę jej wydania. Lektura wydawała się być w jego rękach krucha, skórzana okładka była przetarta i popękana, pożółkłe stronnice cieniutkie i szorstkie pod opuszkami palców, rogi były lekko pozaginane i rozwarstwione; bestiariusz wyglądał na swoje niespełna pięćdziesiąt lat. Dipper uśmiechnął się lekko - takie stare, wysłużone przedmioty budziły w nim sentymenty.

Objął książkę dłonią i przycisnął ją do klatki piersiowej, kiedy przeszedł przez dom, na taras z tyłu domu, na którym stała stara, wielokrotnie łatana kanapa. Rozsiadł się na niej wygodnie i zaczął czytać. Książka zawierała kilka stworzeń, o których za dużo nie wiedział, więc kiedy przeczytał ostatnie zdanie o Banshee, bez wahania wziął się za kolejny rozdział. Był tak pochłonięty lekturą, że zapomniał o Stanku, bez sprzeciwu wypił kolejny podejrzany sok dzieła Mabel, a przede wszystkim nie zauważył gromady natrętnych gałek ocznych, obserwujący każdy jego najmniejszy ruch zza bezpiecznej ściany silnych sosen.


	3. Rozdział 2

Słońce widniało wysoko na horyzoncie, oślepiając biednego Stana. Niebo było czyste jak nigdy, wszystko zwiastowało piękny, piekielny dzień. To też irytowało Stana i to cholernie. Muchę, która latała po sklepie, zabił, ale z pogodą już nie miał szans. Czuł, jak biała koszula przylgnęła do jego pleców, a pot skroplił pod czarną czapeczką, chociaż nic jeszcze nie zdążył zrobić. Przynajmniej w powietrzu wyczuwał nadjeżdżających klientów, ale nie poprawiało to jego humoru. Burczał niezadowolony pod nosem. Pewnie dlatego, że jeśli miało ich przyjechać dużo, potrzebował więcej rąk do pomocy, a bliźniaki wciąż się nie pojawiły. Nie były już dzieciakami, żeby szedł ich budzić. Jednak nie tylko to wyprowadzało mężczyznę z równowagi.

\- To prawda? – Spojrzał zły na Willa, poprawiającego hybrydę zająca, ptaka i jeżozwierza.

\- Czysta prawda, panie Pines.

 

 

\- Dip-Dip… - Mabel kucała przy rozłożonej kanapie, na której spał jej brat. Palcem wskazującym smyrała chłopaka po nosie, obserwując z rozbawieniem jak ten nieświadomie go marszczy. – Dipper – szepnęła ponownie. – Dipper – powtórzyła głośniej.

Znając brata jak nikt inny, myślała, że będzie na nogach, zanim zdąży postawić pierwszy krok w jego pokoju. Nie mogła więc ominąć takiej okazji! Uśmiechnęła się tak szeroko, na ile pozwalała jej twarz i powoli wsunęła się na łóżko brata, ustawiając się okrakiem nad jego śpiącą sylwetką. Jej brat sypiał jak mały kotek, zwinięty w przeuroczy kłębek lub mniej uroczy kotek, rozłożony na słońcu. Dziś leżał mniej uroczo z kołdrą zawiniętą wokół jego nóg, więc bez trudu udało jej się pociągnąć go delikatnie za ramię, aż obrócił się częściowo na plecy. Uniosła brew, wypatrując jakichkolwiek znaków od Dippera. Wiecie, może wcale nie spał i tylko udawał, taka ich kolejna gierka; ale tak nie było. Jej zysk! Z piskiem rzuciła się na boki Dippera, łaskocząc je bez litości.

Chłopak podskoczył przerażony, rozwierając usta w krzyku, który nie nadszedł. Natychmiast wyrwał się z niego zdławiony śmiech, który szybko przeszedł w głośne, donośne salwy. Do jego oczu napłynęły łzy, które szybko zaczęły spływać po jego zarumienionych policzkach.

 - M-Mabel! Mabel! – wypłakał pomiędzy kolejnymi atakami śmiechu. Dopiero teraz zrozumiał, co się działo. Sam zabrał się do kontrataku, jedną dłoń kierując w stronę szyi Mabel, a drugą na jej bok. Zaczęli kotłować się na łóżku, krzycząc i śmiejąc się, dopóki nie zabrakło im tchu.

Łapiąc z trudem powietrze, leżeli obok siebie na plecach, wymieniając ze sobą szerokie uśmiechy.

\- Ale z ciebie dzieciak, Mabel – stwierdził Dipper.

\- Ale z ciebie tetryk, Dipper – przedrzeźniła go, obracając się na bok. – I to ty śpisz jak dzieciak, braciszku.

Dipper otarł oczy i spojrzał na nią.

\- Która godzina?

\- Trochę po dziewiątej, powinniśmy już siedzieć w Muzeum. Dobra, może w kuchni przy śniadaniu.

\- Co? – wyrwało mu się. Nigdy nie spał tak długo, wstawał zazwyczaj po ósmej i to on musiał budzić Mabel.  

\- Wiem – przytaknęła. Dipper nie wiedział, czy powiedział to na głos, czy po prostu wiedziała, co miał na myśli. Boże, ona wstała przed nim. To było nienormalne. – Wiem – znów przytaknęła z szerszym uśmiechem.

Przetarł dłońmi twarz, głównie przy nasadzie nosa i oczu, po czym spojrzał na nią z uniesionymi brwiami.

\- Nie robisz na mnie wrażenia. – Przekręciła się na brzuch i przeciągnęła. – Lepiej się zbieraj, Dip-Dip – zanuciła.

\- Nie będę się przy tobie ubierał, Mabel.

\- Jakbym nie widziała cię już…

\- Mabel! – pisnął. Wspomnienie ostatniego razu, kiedy przyłapała go nago, dalej wprawiała go w potworne zakłopotanie. W sumie nie tylko ten ostatni raz. – Idź już! – spanikował. Nie chciał czekać, aż sama zacznie go dręczyć tymi wpadkami.

Mabel otwarcie się zaśmiała, wstała z podskokiem i podeszła do Dippera, żeby mocno go ścisnąć w swoich ramionach.

\- Hej, spokojnie – mruknęła z dalej wyczuwalnym rozbawieniem w głosie. – Pierwszy i nie ostatni raz i… i nie tylko ty jesteś tu poszkodowany.

\- Trzeba było pukać. – Odwzajemnił uścisk, pozwalając sobie na rozluźnienie mięśni, a nawet oplecenie rąk wokół Mabel. Siostra uśmiechnęła się czule, Dipper był tak czuły na dotyk i zainteresowanie innych. Jak niedopieszczony kotek.

Jęknęła przeciągle z rozczuleniem, ściskając go mocno w ramionach. Puściła go i uśmiechnęła się promiennie.

\- Idę zrobić trochę soku, do zobaczenia w kuchni – puściła mu oczko i zostawiła go samego.

Dipper stał jeszcze chwilę na środku pokoju, aż wziął się w garść i otworzył szafę, by wciągnąć na siebie jakieś świeże ubrania. W wejściu do kuchni poczuł lekki swąd spalenizny. Pokręcił nosem i domyślił się, że Stan postanowił sam zadbać o śniadanie i przypalił im jajecznicę albo omlet.

\- Dobry – przywitał się i usiadł przy ich małym stoliku na swoim stałym miejscu. Na blacie już czekała jego codzienna porcja Soku Mabel. – Co jemy? – spytał, ostrożnie wyciągając ze szklanki plastikowego dinozaura.

\- Naleśniki!! – Zanim Stanek zdążył otworzyć usta, dobiegł ich szczęśliwy wrzask Mabel, która wsunęła się do pokoju drzwiami prowadzącymi na dwór. – Przypalone – dodała ciszej, marszcząc brwi. Od razu podeszła do wuja i zajęła jego miejsce przy kuchence.

Uszczęśliwiony, Stan usiadł obok Dippera z lekkim mruknięciem. Jednym haustem wypił całą filiżankę czarnej kawy.

\- Tour o 13 – powiedział Dipperowi, - a za domem już czeka cię drzewo do zrąbania, więc lepiej się najedz.

\- Wujku, co się dzieje w lesie?

Stan warknął i przewrócił oczyma, a Mabel odwróciła się od kuchenki. Dipper się nimi nie przejmował.

\- Naprawdę? Przy śniadaniu? – rzuciła z niezadowoleniem jego siostra.

\- Tak! – krzyknął, unosząc do góry ręce. – Mam prawo wiedzieć! Ty też powinnaś chcieć wiedzieć, co tu się dzieje. Mieliśmy mówić sobie wszystko.

\- Wszystko – podkreśliła, patrząc na niego bez uśmiechu. Dipper jęknął przeciągle, łapiąc się za niesforne włosy i odchylając na krześle. Dlaczego musiała bronić wujka? Dlaczego? Spojrzał na mężczyznę, który siedział z zaciśniętymi wargami. Sam założył ręce na piersi.

\- Najpierw wuj musi mi wyjaśnić, co się tutaj dzieje. – Nawet nie zauważył, kiedy wstał w ślad za Stanem. – Gdzie idziesz? – spytał.

\- Zaraz wrócę – mruknął i wyszedł z kuchni szybkim krokiem. Dipper chciał pójść za nim, ale powstrzymała go Mabel.

\- Dipper, siadaj. – jęknęła z niezadowoleniem, chociaż wyczuł w jej głosie irytację. Wlała na patelnie porcję ciasta na ostatni naleśnik i spojrzała mu prosto w oczy. – Od wczoraj się dziwnie zachowujesz, zupełnie nie wiem, co cię ugryzło – powiedziała. – A co do wujka, nie zauważyłeś, jakie to dla niego stresujące? Mógłbyś się trochę wstrzymać…

\- Mabel, nie rób mi wyrzutów. Ja… może krzyczenie było zbędne, ale powinienem wiedzieć, ty też. Chodzi tu nie tylko o nasze bezpieczeństwo.

\- Właściwie chodzi głównie o twoje, Dipper.

Dipper by się z nią sprzeczał dalej, ale ten moment na powrót wybrał sobie Stan. Już nie był tak roztrzęsiony i niezdecydowany jak wcześniej, jednak na jego twarzy dalej były widoczne niezadowolenie i niepewność. Jednak zdobywając się na typową nonszalancję, rzucił na stół brązową, odpieczętowaną kopertkę.

\- Usiądziemy? – zaproponował i odchrząknął. Zajął swoje miejsce, wypuszczając głośno nosem powietrze, jakby najtrudniejsze było za nim. Niekoniecznie. Mabel położyła na środku stołu talerz z naleśnikami, a on splótł dłonie na stole i czekał, obserwując Dippera.

Dipper w tym czasie sięgnął po kopertę, marszcząc brwi. Obejrzał ją szybko w dłoni, nie była zaadresowana. Usiadł, zajrzał do środka i wyciągnął śnieżnobiałą kartkę. Miał już spytać, co to za żarty, kiedy na papierze zaczęło pojawiać się słowo po słowie.

\- Jakie fajne – Mabel rozdziawiła usta i pochyliła się, zasłaniając Dipperowi widok na list. Mruknął niezadowolony i obrócił się w krześle, żeby mogli czytać jednocześnie. Z każdym przeczytanym słowem rosło jego niedowierzenie, a krew zastygała w żyłach. Wiadomość nie była długa, może nawet jego skąpa forma miała także swój wpływ na oburzenie Dippera.

\- Nie wierzę – wydusił w końcu, przecierając dłonią policzki i usta.

 

> _Informujemy, że wraz z przybyciem pełnoletniego Llamanica Pinesa do Wodogrzmotów Małych oficjalnie rozpoczynają się Gody. Trwać będą cały ludzki okres letni, wówczas:_  
>  _\- „Grota Tajemnic”, posiadłość opiekuna Dziewicy, uzyskuje status azylu;_  
>  _\- Dziewica nie ma możliwości: opuszczenia Wodogrzmotów Małych, kontaktów na tle seksualnym, zażywania leków, alkoholu, środków psychotropowych i działających uzależniająco; zakazane jest samookaleczanie._  
>  _\- zakazane są wszelkie akty agresji (m.in. magiczna manipulacja, przemoc fizyczna, bądź psychiczna) wobec Dziewicy i najbliższej rodziny._  
>  _Po wszelkie informacje należy kierować się do orbitera Godów i magicznego patrona Dziewicy Williama Beale._  
> 

Brak podpisu, brak daty, brak wyjaśnień.

\- Przecież to jakiś żart – skwitował Dipper.

\- Dlatego Will zgodził się tu pracować – rzuciła Mabel, ale została zignorowana.

\- Nie mogłeś nas uprzedzić? Albo jakoś tego powstrzymać? Nie przyjechałbym.. Uniknęlibyśmy tego! Ja... ugh! – rzucił list na stół i zamknął oczy, masując skronie. Nie widział, jak litery znikają z kartki.  - Ja nie wiem, nie rozumiem, co to ma znaczyć.

Mabel położyła dłoń na jego ramieniu w czułym geście.

\- Dipper, synu, dostałem to wczoraj rano od orbitera – Stan wypluł ostatnie słowo z niezadowoleniem. – To magiczna pułapka. Nie zjawiłbyś się tutaj, Gody zostałyby urządzone w waszym mieście. Rozmawiałem z Bealem, jesteśmy twoimi opiekunami. Zaczną się tu zjeżdżać demony i magiczne stworzonka, żeby starać się o twoją rękę.

\- Ale nie jestem dziewczyną! I nie chcę, nie chcę brać w tym czymś udziału!

\- Los tak chciał – powiedział obcy głos.

Rodzina Pines błyskawicznie odwróciła głowy i spojrzała w stronę wyjścia z kuchni na korytarz, gdzie stał oparty o framugę William Beale. Uśmiechał się lekko, sunąc dłonią po drewnie.

\- Ty! – wykrzyknęła Mabel.

\- Ciebie też nie chcę – burknął w tym samym momencie Dipper.

\- Gody powodują twoje humorki, chłopcze, co nie oznacza, że wszyscy będą to akceptować – powiedział… właśnie kto? Kim był Will?

\- To miesza mojemu bratu w głowie? – Mabel zasłoniła ciałem brata, na co William uniósł brew z uśmiechem.

\- To naturalna rzecz przy magicznych obrzędach, wystawienie na ciągłą magię prowadzi do różnych zachowań.

\- Jesteś demonem? Urządziłeś te – Dipper zająknął się, - te Gody?

\- Oh nie, nawet sam nie mam takiej mocy, to Los – miał kontynuować, ale Dipper mu przerwał stanowczo.

\- Chcę porozmawiać z wujem.

Uśmiech zniknął z twarzy blondyna. Skłonił sztywno głowę i zniknął bez słowa. Nawet nie chciał myśleć o tym, że mógł rozzłościć demona albo maga, albo jeszcze coś gorszego.

\- Więc rozmawiałeś z nim wczoraj? – Dipper zwrócił się do wuja i schował do koperty ponownie śnieżnobiałą kartkę.

\- Tak, chociaż jest jeszcze kilka niejasności…

\- Ostatecznie pójdziemy z nimi do Bealego – dokończyła szybko Mabel. – A teraz jedzmy! Nie pozwolę, żeby zmarnowały nam się naleśniki.

Mabel zabrała się za przygotowywanie sobie super naleśników klejących się od brokatu i czekoladowych gwiazdek, zupełnie jakby zamierzała wynagrodzić sobie poranny stres jadalnymi dekoracjami. Zaczęli też rozmawiać, oczywiście nie była to zwyczajna poranna pogawędka wypełniona śmiechem, ale obyło się bez wrzasków i zbędnej dramy, a nawet raz przez kuchnię przebiegł wspólny chichot, kiedy to wuj opowiadał, jak w pierwszym odruchu zaatakował demona kasą i zabierał się za rysowanie sigilu, który wyrzuciłby demona daleko za Oregon.

Okazało się, że Will był Demonem Paktów i pojawił się, żeby opiekować się przebiegiem Godów, które, jeśli udane, miał przypieczętować paktem między zwycięzcą a Dziewicą. Gody były czymś, co przynosił Los, tym razem sprowokował je Dipper – dokładnie jego umiejętności magiczne, wiedza i doświadczenie łowcy, a także jego czystość (fizyczna) i w końcu uzyskana pełnoletniość. Dipper nie musiał już ujawniać Stanowi tego, że potrafił coś wyczarować, mężczyzna wiedział to już dawno, zastanawiał się tylko, czy to tylko Dipper, czy oboje będą potrafili władać magią. Obrzędy miały wzmocnić jego magiczne zdolności i możliwie ujawnić te Mabel. Na razie wszystko wskazywało na to, że tylko chłopak miał to _szczęście_.

Gody miały trwać całe wakacje, w tym czasie nic nadnaturalnego nie mogło wejść bez zgody domowników na teren Groty Tajemnic, Dipper miał być rozchwiany emocjonalnie, a Will mógł oficjalnie wścibiać nos wszędzie, nawet do „Azylu”. Dipper przez ten okres czasu miał być wciąż zdrowy z lekką pomocą Losu i czysty z lekką pomocą prania mózgu. Miał reprezentować samego siebie, nie kamuflować naturalnego zapachu czy energii używkami, bólem, lekami, czy innymi osobami.

Odgórnie założyli, że Dipper mógłby także odrzucać zaloty każdego napotkanego demona na wstępie i tak przetrwać dwa przyszłe miesiące, ale pomysł został szybko zażegnany. Dipper nie chciał przepuścić takiej okazji na obserwacje i zdobycie nowych danych, chociaż dopadła go nadzwyczajnie depresyjna myśl, że nikt wcale nie musiał się nim zainteresować. Poczułby się wtedy podle, chociaż z drugiej strony wolałby nigdy nie brać udziału w takich Godach, nigdy mu się to nie śniło, a na pewno nie uśmiechało, więc starał się przekonać do tego, że brak adoratorów powinien go cieszyć.

No niestety tak nie było. Ponoć Gody narzucały pewien kodeks zachowań dotykający kandydatów do ręki dziewicy i samego Dippera. Oprócz zakazu agresji, co było tak dziwne, kiedy myślało się o istotach nadnaturalnych, nie wiedzieli nic i o to planowali się zwrócić do Williama. Nie wiedzieli też, co stałoby się, gdyby jednak Dipper znalazł swoją drugą połówkę, przecież na pewno istniały też miłe istoty nadnaturalne, na przykład magowie podobni do Dippera.

\- Ręczna Wiedźma jest przeurocza, gdyby nie te poucinane ręce – pocieszała go Maybel. – Na pewno znajdzie się ktoś taki.

Dipper nie był tego taki pewny, a od dłuższej chwili zaczynał odczuwać nieprzyjemny uścisk w żołądku, a w głowie zaczynało mu się kręcić. Gdyby wiedział, czy to ze strachu czy ekscytacji. Już powoli zaczynał tracić rozum, jego największy atut. A teraz właśnie zaczął się złościć.

\- Mam dość -  sapnął, przecierając dłońmi czoło. – Tour o 13, prawda? Na razie muszę – zawahał się; co właściwie musiał, czego chciał, a czego nie? – się ogarnąć.

\- Jeśli chcesz, mogę wziąć tour za ciebie, Dip – zaproponowała Mabel, ale ten zaprzeczył dłońmi.

\- Toury to moja działka, nie zmieniajmy tego – zdobył się na lekki uśmiech. Wziął kubek pełen herbaty ze stołu i poszedł na górę do swojego pokoju. Natychmiast włączył laptopa, żeby przeszukać Internet o sytuacji, w jakiej się znalazł. Tak upłynęła mu godzina, w ciągu której udało mu się zdobyć 12 nowych zakładek i tyle samo nowych kart, nie dowiedział się za wiele. Strony przejrzał pobieżnie, a gdy już chciał zagłębić się w jeden artykuł, spostrzegł, że ma jedynie kwadrans do touru. Zabluźnił i zerwał się na nogi, musiał się przebrać, uczesać, umyć zęby, oh, mógłby założyć jakieś ciaśniejsze shorty albo po prostu w krótsze, jak on wcześniej nie mógł zwracać uwagi na swój ubiór. Nie wiedział, co robić, miał tylko kwadrans na tyle rzeczy do zrobienia. Dopiero kiedy zaczął czesać swoje niesforne włosy, zorientował się, co robi. Z trudem powstrzymał wrzask, _co się z nim do cholery działo?!_ Czesał się odświętnie lub gdy siostra mu groziła. Szczotka znalazła miejsce w jego torbie, właśnie żeby uniknąć jej zrzędzenia.

Uspokoił oddech, powstrzymał odruch wygładzenia sklepowego t-shirtu, wyłączył komputer i zszedł do muzeum, po drodze zahaczając o kuchnię, gdzie jeszcze umył (o Boże, nie mógł się powstrzymać) kubek.

 

 

Po muzeum kręcili się jeszcze ludzie, William stał za kasą, uśmiechając się do płacącej klientki, kiedy Mabel wychwalała miniaturę jednorożca i jego magiczne zalety. Podszedł do siostry na chwilę, kładąc swoją dłoń na jej ramieniu i szepnął jej do ucha:

\- Porozmawiamy po moim powrocie?

\- Jasne, bro. Trzymaj się głównej ścieżki – poradziła, zerkając mimowolnie na spoglądającego na nich Willa.

\- Dzięki – odpowiedział i uśmiechnął się przepraszająco do klientki Mabel.

Dziś czekała na niego mniejsza grupka klientów, a las nie przyniósł mu tyle radości co poprzedniego dnia. Stawiając pierwsze kroki w lesie, czuł się, jakby wchodził do rozwartej paszczy lwa. Bał się, co może go tam spotkać, gdzieś zniknęła ekscytacja i spokój, które czuł między drzewami. Nerwowo rozglądał się na boki przy każdym kroku, szukał zagrożeń i wszelkich pułapek, był tak zamyślony w uczuciu bycia obserwowanym, że nie zauważał rosnącego zdenerwowania wśród klientów. Może i miał świadomość, że może przesadza, ale _było za cicho_ , nawet gnomy się gdzieś podziały. Może czuły, że coś się zbliża. Dipper dalej nie wiedział, co takiego Gody (on) mogą ściągnąć do Wodogrzmotów Małych.

Zakończenie touru przyjął z ulgą, a szczególny spokój przyniósł mu widok wuja czekającego na niego przed wejściem do Chaty. Stanął przy nim bliżej niż miał w zwyczaju i odetchnął z ulgą, gdy sądził, że nikt nie patrzy. Wspólnie podziękowali i pożegnali turystów, po czym weszli do środka Chaty, gdzie Mabel przywitała brata silnym uściskiem.

\- Jak było? – spytała, nie wypuszczając go jeszcze z rąk.

\- Nie najgorzej – odpowiedział, bezradnie klepiąc ją po plecach. – Było spokojnie.

\- Żadnych kandydatów do ręki?

Dipper uniósł brwi i spojrzał na nią zdegustowany. Stan zadziwiająco dalej się nie uśmiechnął, stał obok z założonymi na klatce rękoma.

\- Pierwsi uczestnicy Godów powinni pojawić się najszybciej pojutrze – nagle odezwał się Will. Rodzina spojrzała na niego z niezadowoleniem, więc dodał: - Nie możecie udawać, że mnie tu nie ma. Jestem orbiterem, tylko ode mnie możecie dowiedzieć się czegokolwiek. Nie znajdziesz informacji w żadnej księdze, chłopcze. Z waszej perspektywy tylko ja wam sprzyjam, reszta będzie chciała cię zdobyć i poza zasadami nic ich nie hamuje.

\- Mogę coś zrobić, żeby odeszli jak najszybciej?

\- Odrzucić ich względy.

\- Tylko tyle?

Will przytaknął głową na bok, wzruszając ramieniem. Widocznie tyle wystarczało.

\- Więc chyba nie mamy się czego bać, Dip-Dip. – Wiadomość od razu poprawiła Mabel humor, a Dipper nawet się do niej uśmiechnął. W końcu coś dawało mu nadzieję, że te wakacje nie będą katastrofą.

Nie wiedzieli jeszcze, że odrzucenie kogoś pod tak wysoką dawką hormonów może być trudne, bardzo trudne.

\- Ci kandydaci będą się ustawiać u mnie pod drzwiami? – spytał wuj.

\- Nie, Grota ma status azylu, żaden nieproszony gość nie może zbliżyć się na mniej niż 100 metrów licząc od centrum budynku.

\- Więc skąd mamy wiedzieć, że przyszli? – zaniepokoił się Dipper. Nie chciał być zaskoczony przez jakiegoś demona poza domem, ale nie chciał się też chować.

\- Poczujesz, chłopcze.

\- A my? – spytała Mabel

\- Jak? - w tym samym momencie Stan zadał inne pytanie.

\- Ty nic nie poczujesz, moja droga – demon zwrócił się do Mabel. - Wy poczujecie, kiedy kandydat zbliży się na odległość jeszcze gwarantującą ucieczkę dla Dippera, ja będę wiedział o wiele wcześniej. Tego nie da się z czymkolwiek pomylić.


	4. Rozdział 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pierwsze OC, czyli wizyta pierwszego kandydata :>

Tego uczucia zdecydowanie nie dało się pomylić z niczym. Stało się to popołudniem trzy dni później, kiedy rodzina sprzątała po wyjściu prawdopodobnie ostatnich klientów. Nagle wszystkie włoski na ciele Dippera stanęły i wzdłuż kręgosłupa przebiegł go delikatny dreszczyk obiecujący zainteresowanie, coś nowego i dobrze wiedział, skąd to uczucie nadchodziło, ciągnęło go na wschód. Ze wschodu nadciągała przyjemna i kusząca zapowiedź przyjemności, jednak Dipper wiedział, że było to jedynie skrobanie paznokci o ścianę, słabe i subtelne uczucie, a on czekał na coś mocniejszego. Will uśmiechnął się do niego pewny siebie i Dipper zastanawiał się, które to już Gody nadzorował, czy wiedział, co robi.

\- Idziemy? – spytał Stan, napinając silne jeszcze mięśnie.

\- Gdzie? – spytała Mabel, dopiero rozglądając się po sklepie. – O mój boże, to już dzisiaj? – zawołała. – Dipper, jak się czujesz? – podeszła do brata, porzucając miotłę, którą zamiatała podłogę i złapała go ramię.

\- Zadziwiająco dobrze – odpowiedział, ale Mabel, zamiast posłać mu uśmiech, skrzywiła się. – No co? – spytał. – Naprawdę dobrze się czuję.

\- Kandydat czeka – upomniał ich Will, patrząc teatralnie na złoty zegarek na lewym przegubie.

Stan przewrócił oczyma i mruknął niezadowolony pod nosem, ale już w głowie przekalkulował prawdopodobną cenę zegarka. Gdyby tylko znalazł sposób na zdobycie go.

\- Dzieciaki, chodźmy – powiedział. – Chcę zobaczyć, kto mógł się tobą zainteresować.

\- Dzięki – mruknął chłopak, kiedy Will zachichotał cicho. Mabel położyła dłoń na jego ramieniu i ruszyła z nim w stronę wyjścia ze sklepu.

\- Będzie dobrze – pocieszyła go.

\- Wiem, nie może być inaczej – odpowiedział, otwierając jej drzwi i wychodząc za nią z Chaty.

Natychmiastowo poczuł zawód, gdy nie dostrzegł nikogo, chociaż wiedział, że kandydat był blisko.

\- Nikogo nie ma? – Mabel spojrzała na niego zaniepokojona w przerwie od rozglądania się na wszelkie strony.

\- Nie, nawet ja go czuję – powiedział wujek Stan.

\- Domyślasz się, gdzie jest twój pierwszy kandydat, chłopcze? – spytał Will, marszcząc oczy i uśmiechając się równocześnie.

\- Na wschód, chowa się za drzewami – odpowiedział od razu, ruszając do przodu. Mabel zacisnęła palce na jego ramieniu, ale spokojnie złapał ją za nadgarstek i odciągnął jej dłoń od siebie. – Spokojnie, Mabel, nic mi nie będzie.

Zdobył się na uśmiech, chociaż walczył z podnieceniem i rosnącym zdenerwowaniem. Szybko i energicznie zeskoczył z drewnianych schodków Chaty i pewnym krokiem udał się w kierunku linii drzew, za którymi musiał ukrywać się jego kandydat. Jego oczy rozszerzyły się, kiedy zobaczył wśród krzewów i sosen wysoką, barczystą sylwetkę. Nie wiedział, co powiedzieć, więc stał na polanie jak słup soli, wpatrując się w postać.

\- Przepraszam, że stoję w cieniu, ale tu przechodzi granica, której nie mogę przekroczyć.

Nie spodziewał się takiego powitania, ale było to lepsze niż zwykłe „Witam”, na które nie umiałby zwinnie odpowiedzieć.

\- Oh, no tak. – Potarł policzek dłonią, widocznie w ogóle nie potrafił zwinnie odpowiadać. - Może przejdziemy dalej od krzaków. – Wskazał dłonią w lewo, gdzie drzewa się rozrzedzały, a kandydat przytaknął mu głową. – Jesteś tu pierwszy, nie znam należnej etykiety – przyznał się, kiedy ruszyli wspólnie wzdłuż granicy.

\- To zaszczyt – odparł mu gość. Głos kandydata był niski i głęboki, zdecydowanie pasował do jego rozmiarów.

Kiedy w końcu stanęli na terenie pustym od drzew naprzeciwko siebie, Dipper nie mógł uwierzyć własnym oczom.

\- Christian Bont, to przyjemność cię poznać – odezwał się Christian. Przypominał on Dipperowi hybrydę kota z człowiekiem, a razem przywoływał wspomnienie ilustracji z księgi baśni Mabel, gdzie Piękna tańczyła z Bestią. Tak, Christian zdecydowanie był Bestią i pachniał starą magią. Był ubrany w piękny strój, który wystawał spod bordowego płaszcza, którego kaptur był narzucony na jego głowę. Jego szeroką twarz pokrywało gęste, lśniące furto o popielatej barwie, spomiędzy którego wystawał czarny nosek i para jasnoszarych oczu o pionowych tęczówkach. Bestia wyciągnęła przed siebie dłoń ubraną w czarną rękawiczkę i skłoniła się w eleganckim ukłonie. Dipper patrzył na niego jak oczarowany i jeśli krępowało to Christiana, ten nie dał tego po sobie odczuć. W końcu Dip wysunął rękę poza bezpieczną granicę i zarumienił się, gdy na jej wierzchu został złożony delikatny pocałunek. Dopiero teraz do niego doszło, że jego dłoń mogła właśnie zostać odcięta lub odgryziona, więc przyciągnął ją do swojej klatki piersiowej, zakrywając ją drugą dłonią.

\- Przyjemność po mojej stronie – odpowiedział cicho, patrząc na wysokie buty mężczyzny. – Nazywam się Dipper Pines – _i nie wiem, co robić_. Na moment spojrzał zdezorientowany za siebie, na stojącą przed muzeum rodzinę i Willa, chociaż oczekiwał, że byli kilka kroków za jego plecami. - Przepraszam, ale – zaczął i zawahał się, - ale nie wiem, czego wymaga etykieta. Mój orbiter nic mi nie powiedział.

\- Nie sądziłem, że jesteś tak wstydliwy, że nawet lekka pomoc magii ci nie pomoże – rzucił z rozbawieniem Will, który pojawił się od razu obok. – Witam, Christianie, William Beale do usług – wyciągnął przed siebie dłoń, którą Christian ujął, chociaż z mniejszą pewnością niż dłoń Dippera. – Etykieta nie istnieje, oczywiście wymaga się kulturalnego zachowania, ale możecie robisz wszystko, byleby zgadzało się z podstawowymi zasadami, z którymi już się zapoznaliście. A jeśli złamiecie te zasady, na pewno pojawię się, żeby zainterweniować.

\- Super – powiedział Dipper, bo nie zamierzał dziękować demonowi za informacje. – Może napijesz się z nami herbaty i porozmawiamy?

\- Z chęcią – Bestia skinęła głową z delikatnym uśmiechem, ale nie ruszyła się o krok.

\- Uhm, zapraszam cię do mojego domu? – powiedział niepewnie Dipper, ale widocznie to zadziałało, bo Christian postawił pierwszy krok w stronę Chaty.

Kiedy ruszyli w stronę domu, Will nachylił się do jego ucha i z szerokim uśmieszkiem, wyszeptał:

\- Nie tak łatwo jest odmówić, prawda chłopcze? 

Policzki Dippera zapłonęły żywym ogniem. Pochylił głowę i przyspieszył kroku, ignorując cichy chichot demona. 

 

Pinesowie nie byli przystosowani do goszczenia dystyngowanych nieznajomych w swoich progach, co lekko zawstydzało Dippera – nieświadomie chciał zaprezentować się z jak najlepszej strony, a nie mógł nawet znaleźć wygodnego i przytulnego miejsca do rozmowy z gościem. Ostatecznie usiedli przy drewnianym stoliku w zakurzonym salonie. Bestia siedziała naprzeciwko Dippera, który nawet nie ważył spojrzeć mu się w twarz. Krzesło między nimi zajmował Stanek, co było zadziwiające, bo swój fotel opuszczał tylko, kiedy grali w pokera. Will stał nad nimi w rogu salonu obok starej lampy, na której skupił całą swoją uwagę. Czekali na powrót Mabel, która miała przyjść do salonu z dzbanem herbaty, ale nawet jej przyjście nie przerwało niekomfortowej ciszy panującej w czterech, grubych ścianach. W końcu Mabel nie wytrzymała.

\-  Jak minęła ci podróż? Mam nadzieję, że nie sprawiła ci żadnych problemów.

\- Akurat byłem u okolicznej wiedźmy, kiedy rozeszła się wieść o Godach, Może znacie Ręczną Wiedźmę?

\- Jest naszą dobrą znajomą. Prawda, Dip-Dip? – niemal wykrzyknęła Mabel, radując się.

– Raz jej pomogliśmy – podsumował Dipper, przełamując się. – A, a co u niej robiłeś? Nie odpowiadaj oczywiście, jeśli nie chcesz.

\- To żadna tajemnica – powiedział Christian. – Od kilku lat poszukuję wiedźmy, która mogłaby zdjąć ze mnie klątwę. Wiedźma, która ją na mnie rzuciła już dawno umarła i szukam pomocy, gdzie się da.

\- Zasięgnąłeś już pomocy u diabła? – zapytał Will, odrywając się od lampy.

\- Nie i nie zamierzam – odpowiedział pewnie, co wywołało uśmiech na twarzy Dippera.

\- Za co ci się oberwało? – spytał Stan, patrząc spod zmarszczonych brwi na Bestię, który zesmutniał trochę.

\- Złamałem serce jednej czarownicy, zemściła się zamieniając mnie w to. Miałem rok na znalezienie prawdziwej miłości, ale z taką aparycją nie było to już takie proste. Moja ostatnia nadzieja uciekła i zostałem zaklęty w tym ciele.

\- To brzmi jak smutna wersja baśni o Pięknej i Bestii – zasmuciła się Mabel.

\- Jakoś spokojnie o tym mówisz – burknął Stan.

\- Od tego czasu minął już wiek – Christian spojrzał na niego uważnie.

\- Masz ponad sto lat? – Dipper rozwarł szeroko oczy, szybko lustrując jego twarz w poszukiwaniu oznak starości, ale generalnie uniemożliwiało to furto.

\- Sto osiemdziesiąt trzy – podał dokładnie Christian.

\- Mówiłeś o kilku latach – zauważył Stan, ale Dipper się tym nie przejął, wpatrując się z żywym zainteresowaniem w Christiana, który spuścił wzrok na drewniany blat stołu.

\- Kiedy żyje się tak długo, czas zaczyna płynąć inaczej – odpowiedział, a Stan nie starał się ukrywać grymasu niezadowolenia.

\- Chcesz mi opowiedzieć, co robiłeś przez tak długi czas? – spytał Dipper, a Christian przytaknął, zadowolony ze zmiany tematu.

\- Zdążyłem w tym czasie zwiedzić wiele miejsc, chociaż nie było to takie łatwe…

 

 

Tak rozpoczęła się historia stu osiemdziesięcio trzyletniego życia Christiana „Bestii” Bonta. Urodził się w arystokratycznej rodzinie we francuskim miasteczku, posiadał dwóch braci – jeden został wojskowym, drugi medykiem - i siostrę, która została zakonnicą. Jednak zanim się to stało byli młodzi, szaleni i bogaci, a jego siostra Anna miała piękne i kokieteryjne koleżanki, z czego bracia uwielbiali korzystać. Starszy od Anny, jednak najmłodszy z braci Christian, cieszył się szerokim powodzeniem u dziewczyn i starszych kobiet, wdawał się w romanse i korzystał z życia, jakimś cudem unikając zarażenia rzeżączką lub kiłą. W końcu w jego życiu pojawiła się dziewczyna, która postanowiła zemścić się na Christianie za jego cyniczne podejście do dziewcząt. Kiedy wciągał na siebie spodnie i odmawiał jej kolejnego spotkania, by "uniknąć przywiązania" (w końcu są młodzi i to rodzice wybiorą mu żonę, nie on), przeklęła go. Jego ciałem wstrząsnęły potworne torsje, zwijał się na kamiennej posadzce jej sypialni, a kiedy dreszcze i ból zniknęły, był już potworem. Chciał rozerwać dziewczynie gardło i zabić za to, co mu zrobiła, za to, że była wiedźmą, za jej bezlitosny uśmiech. Nie potrafił. „ _Zobaczymy, jak teraz rodzice wybiorą dla ciebie żonę. Masz rok. Równy rok, by znaleźć miłość. Odwzajemnioną oczywiście, inaczej pozostaniesz taki na wieki, co, jestem pewna, stanie się na pewno. Z taką aparycją i zepsutym wnętrzem na pewno nie zdobędziesz niczyjego serca, mój drogi Christianie_.”

Pod osłoną nocy wrócił do swojej sypialni, ale nie wiedział, co ze sobą począć. W lustrze, pomimo panujących wokół ciemności, doskonale widział swoje odbicie, ale nie potrafił się poznać. W jego wyglądzie nie pozostało nic ludzkiego. Powstrzymując łzy, rozbił lustro wielką pięścią, spakował najpotrzebniejsze rzeczy, przypadkowo pazurami rozdzierając dzianiny i uciekł na swoim ukochanym koniu. Zatrzymał się w opuszczonej rezydencji należącej do jego rodziny, którą użyczano gościom. Spędził tam dzień, skryty w piwnicach budynku i gdy zapadł zmrok, ruszył dalej. Tak mijały mu kolejne dni i tygodnie w ciągłej, nocnej podróży. Czasami zatrzymywał się w opuszczonych budynkach, czasami spał pod gołym niebem i ukrywał się w lesie. Czasami odnajdywał w gęstych zaroślach domy starych wiedźm, ale nawet one nie potrafiły mu pomóc.

Minął dwieście trzydziesty piąty dzień, gdy usłyszał w nocy krzyki. Przywiązał konia do jednego z drzew i ostrożnie zbliżył się do źródła hałasu. Dwój rosłych mężczyzn groziło starcowi krótkimi nożami, chociaż starzec krzyczał głośno, że został już okradziony wcześniej i nie miał przy sobie złamanego grosza. Gdy rabusie zbliżali się niebezpiecznie blisko do trzęsącego się starca, Christian wyskoczył spomiędzy drzew. Pierwszemu zdążył szybko skręcił kark, kiedy drugi zanurzył po rękojeść nóż w jego boku. Machnięciem ręki rzucił nim o drzewo i mężczyzna już się nie podniósł. Sycząc głośno, złapał się za bok i zwrócił się ku linii drzew, ale powstrzymał go starzec. „ _Dziękuję za twoją pomoc, gdyby nie oni już bym nie żył. Mieszkam niedaleko, opatrzę ci rany. Muszę ci się jakoś odwdzięczyć za uratowanie życia_.”

Takim sposobem Bont trafił pod skrzydła Jeana i delikatne dłonie jego córki, która była najbardziej zaciekawiona wyglądem ich **bohatera**. Christian spędził trzy tygodnie w jednym z pokoi skromnego domku Jeana pod opieką Aundrey, pięknej i inteligentnej dziewczyny, dla której Bont postanowił zostać. Przekazywał jej swoją wiedzę, rozmawiał, dzielił się swoimi doświadczeniami i przeżyciami, aż w końcu zrozumiał, że się w niej zakochał. Czuł się niepewnie, ale było to jedno z najpiękniejszych uczuć, jakich dotychczas doświadczył, bo dawało mu także nadzieję.

Po dwóch miesiącach spędzonych z rodziną Jeana, Christian postanowił działać. Nie był romantykiem, jednak postarał się i nocą zebrał bukiet drobnych kwiatów dla Aundrey. Wkradł się do jej pokoju, jak to robił, co noc i postanowił wyznać swoją prawdziwą historię i nieprzemijającą miłość. Jednak gdy kończył opowiadać swój monolog, zamiast błysku w jej oczach, którego widok zdążył pokochać, widział panikę. _„Przecież ja cię nie pokocham.”_

Christian uwierzył, że szczęśliwe zakończenie nie było mu pisane. Ponownie uciekł nocą bez słowa i już nigdy się nie zatrzymał w jednym miejscu dłużej niż na dwie noce. Gdy zginął mu koń, ukradł komuś ogiera, przez kilka długich lat pracował w cyrku, ale przez większość czasu ukrywał się, wędrując od jednego magicznego miejsca do drugiego, poszukując podobnych sobie i wiedźmy potężnej na tyle, by odwrócić klątwę.

 

 

Pod koniec opowieści, nawet Will wydawał się być nieco zaciekawiony Christianem. Oczy Mabel były zaczerwienione, a w głowie Dippera kotłowało się coraz więcej pytań.

\- Niezależnie od epoki, baby są takie same – skwitował gorzko Stan, a Mabel rzuciła mu oskarżycielskie spojrzenie, które zignorował.  – Chcesz się napić piwa? – zaproponował.

\- Chętnie – odpowiedział Christian i uśmiechnął się lekko.

\- Twoje życie jest niesamowite – wyrzucił z siebie Dipper. – Czy, czy to nie jest dziwne obserwować, jak cały świat się zmienia, ale ty i twoje ciało nie?

\- To kwestia przyzwyczajenia, typowa dla istot magicznych, Dipper – odpowiedział Christian.

Wtedy do środka wszedł wujek Stan z dwiema, zimnymi butelkami piwa.

\- Jest już ciemno, może wyjdziemy na ganek – zaproponował.

\- Już jest tak późno? – spytała zszokowana Mabel. Wskazówki zegar zawieszonego na ścianie zbliżały się do godziny jedenastej. Christian zmarszczył brwi. Powinien był ruszać w dalszą drogę lub zostać. Spojrzał pytająco na Dippera, który przyglądał mu się badawczo.

\- Ruszaj dalej – powiedział cicho, ale wyraźnie. Wstał równocześnie z Bestią i podszedł do niego. – Było mi miło cię poznać – powiedział szczerze.

\- Dziękuję za gościnę – odparł, przytakując głową.

\- Przestańcie z tą formalnością! – zarzuciła im Mabel i podeszła do Bestii, przytulając się do niego. – Powodzenia, Chris.

Zanim odsunęła się z przyjaznym uśmiechem, Chris odwzajemnił uścisk. Żołądek Dippera skurczył się na myśl o tym, jak dużo czasu minęło od ostatniego uścisku Bestii. Sam podszedł do mężczyzny i uścisnął go. Kiedy odsunęli się od siebie, Chris chwycił jego dłoń i złożył na niej drobny pocałunek. Kiedy się wyprostował, na jego twarzy gościł przyjazny uśmiech.

\- Powodzenia w Godach, nie oddaj się w paskudne dłonie.

\- Zamierzam tego uniknąć – przyznał.

\- Pomożemy  mu w tym – dodał Stan, który dalej stał z butelkami piwa w dłoniach.

Odprowadzili go do drzwi Chaty i patrzyli przez chwilę na jego oddalającą się sylwetkę.

\- Mam ochotę się napić – stwierdził Stan.

\- Też się chętnie napiję – stwierdził Will, stojący przy nich.

\- Demony mogą pić? – spytał Dipper.                                                                                                                          

\- Zapomnij – burknął w tym samym momencie Stan. – Nie masz innego miejsca do bycia?  
  
\- Może zagramy w brydża? – zaproponowała Mabel.

\- Możemy pić i zagrać w brydża na pieniądze, mam dużo złota.

Nawet jeśli Dipper lub Mabel chcieliby zaprotestować, nie było odwrotu. Na słowo „złoto” Stanley Pines stawał się nieugięty i Will dobrze o tym wiedział. Tym sposobem Stan spędził całą noc _rozpijając_ swoje nieletnie dzieciaki piwem bezalkoholowym, starając się wygrać w karty z demonem. I tak zakończyła się wizyta pierwszego kandydata. Wizyta, która oczywiście znalazła swoją stronę w dzienniku Dippera.


	5. Rozdział 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> trochę akcji, mam nadzieję, że warto było czekać

Po odejściu Christiana, Dippera zaczęła męczyć nudna monotonia Chaty Tajemnic. Gdy postanowił zrobić coś ciekawego i pożytecznego, wziął Mabel przed Chatę i starał się w jakiś sposób rozbudzić w niej magię, jednak jej dekoncentracja doprowadzała go do szału. Po kilku kolejnych, nieudanych próbach magicznych ćwiczeń, zrezygnował. Nigdy by się do tego nie przyznał przed rodziną, ale nie mógł doczekać się kolejnego kandydata. Christian był taki interesujący! Chociaż w dalszym ciągu zgryźliwa (chociaż prawdziwa) uwaga Willa pobrzmiewała mu w głowie, Dipper był pewny, że dzięki Godom może spotkać jeszcze ciekawsze i niesamowite istoty, które na pewno zaprosi do środka. Tylko te muszą tu najpierw przyjść. Miał nadzieję, że się pojawią.

Mijały kolejne dni, które Dipper spędził na ciągłej pracy w Grocie. Toury po lesie były jego ulubioną częścią dnia. Wsłuchiwał się w las i swoje nowe zmysły, które delikatnie dudniły z powodu krasnali, chowających się wśród zarośli. Może i czekał na silniejszy impuls, ale nawet taki przyjemny szmer z tyłu głowy był przyjemny, na pewno lepszy niż cisza. Szmer towarzyszył mu nieprzerwanie, czuł go jedząc, oglądając telewizję, pracując, rozmawiając czy zasypiając. Był dowodem na to, że magiczne istoty były wszędzie i niedaleko, dla badacza jego rangi było to równe zwycięstwu.

Nadeszła sobota, najbardziej pracowity dzień tygodnia. Mabel siedziała za kasą, a Dipper stał przy kontuarze, rozmawiając przed pojawieniem się klientów, kiedy otworzyły się drzwi do Chaty i stanął w nich ich przyjaciel.

\- Soos! – oczy Mabel rozszerzyły się radośnie, a Dipper odwrócił się szybko z szerokim uśmiechem.

\- Mabel! Dipper! – Soos rozłożył ręce i ruszył do nich szczęśliwy, ale w połowie drogi dopadła go Mabel, chwytając w łamiącym kości uścisku. – Ała, dziewczyno, udusisz mnie – zaśmiał się, klepiąc ją w ramię.

Mabel odsunęła się od niego na niecały krok i zadzierając głowę do góry, odpowiedziała mu:

\- Tak dobrze cię widzieć, Soos. Długo kazałeś na siebie czekać.

\- Taka praca – odparł mniej szczęśliwy.

\- Nie podoba ci się? – spytał ze zdziwieniem Dipper.

\- Myślałem, że będzie super, ale po dwóch tygodniach już mnie to męczy. Praca tutaj była o wiele ciekawsza, macie może coś do naprawienia? Chciałbym coś naprawić – zamyślił się na chwilę, po czym dodał: - naprawdę.

\- Stanek na pewno coś znajdzie – „pocieszyła” go Mabel. – Chcesz się czegoś napić?

\- Jasne, zrobisz mi magiczny sok? – uśmiechnął się szeroko, a Mabel oczy zabłysnęły.

\- Jesteś moim ulubionym człowiekiem na ziemi, Soos! – wykrzyknęła i wybiegła z pomieszczenia.

\- Nie wierzę, że się aż tak poświęcasz dla jej szczęścia – powiedział Dipper.

\- Przez rok nie piłem nic podobnego i serio, ten sok jest dobry.

\- Fajnie, że tu jesteś.

Soos spojrzał zdziwiony na Dippera, ale uśmiechnął się szybko i przyciągnął go do niedźwiedziego uścisku. To było cholernie miłe. Dipper raczej nie mówił takich rzeczy. A co do rzeczy, o których Dipper lubił mówić…

\- Nie wiem, czy zauważyłeś, ale pod Chatą kręcą się krasnale, tak pod drzewami, wyglądają jak krasnale ogrodowe, ale…

\- Są na widoku? – przerwał mu Dipper.

\- Dokładnie tak – wtrącił się w ich rozmowę nieznany Soosowi blondyn, a Dipper zmarszczył brwi niezadowolony. – William Beale’i – przedstawił się, wyciągając przed siebie dłoń.

\- Hej, mów mi Soos – uścisnął dłoń i dodał: - Jesteś nowym pracownikiem Stanka? Fajny krawat.

Blondyn już otwierał usta, ale przerwał mu Dipper, zwracając się do niego bezpośrednio:

\- Skoro wiesz, że pod Chatą są krasnoludy, czemu się ich nie pozbędziesz?

\- Nie mam żadnego powodu – odpowiedział i zaczął wyliczać na palcach: - Stoją za granicą, nie stanowią zagrożenia, mogą zrobić furorę wśród klientów.

Odpowiedź nie zadowoliła Dippera, ale postanowił nie drążyć tematu. Przynajmniej nie z Willem. Poza tym wróciła Mabel z dwiema szklankami brunatnego soku w ręku.

\- O, hej, Will – powiedziała, kiedy zauważyła demona. Podała jedną szklankę Soosowi i uniosła do góry swoją. – Do dna, Soos!

 

 

Dipper poszedł w końcu do krasnoludów sam, chociaż miał zakaz wchodzenia do lasu bez opieki. Ale miał swoje powody. Za każdym razem kiedy wychodził z Chaty, krasnoludy znikały za drzewami, a Stanek i Mabel bagatelizowali problem. Widzicie, nie miał innego wyboru, jak tylko wybrać się na samotną wędrówkę w głąb sosen. Było to ryzykowne i głupie, ale taki już był, kiedy chodziło o nadnaturalne sprawy, które (jego zdaniem) nie mogły zwlekać. Powiedział więc Mabel, że wychodzi zebrać kilka roślin za domem, kiedy ta namiętnie szczebiotała z Cuksą i Grubą. Wiedział, że Cuksa chciała z nim iść, ale powiedział, żeby sobie nie zawracały nim głowy i nie trzeba było im tego powtarzać, usłychały od razu.

Nie szedł żadną ścieżką, kierował się nowym zmysłem, który niedawno u siebie zauważył. Przypominał on magnes na stworzenia nadnaturalne i wydawało mu się, że potrafił go opanować już na tyle, by znaleźć dzięki niemu krasnoludy. Poza tym czuł się bezpieczny, bo William był demonem i w razie zagrożenia mógł się pojawić i go uratować, prawda?

 _Na pewno_ , pomyślał Dipper, wspinając się pod strome, chociaż niskie wzniesienie.

Ciągnięcie stawało się coraz silniejsze i silniejsze, a szum z tyłu jego głowy wciąż się wzmagał, aż Dipper stanął na skraju polany i wszystko zdawało się uspokoić. Przynajmniej w jego głowie, bo przed oczami miał Krasnoluda Giganta i przywódcę Jeffa, którego najpierw nie zauważył. Stał u stóp monstrum z wypiętą dumnie malutką piersią i poważnym wyrazem twarzy.

\- Dziewico – powiedział, co potwornie speszyło Dippera.

\- Jeff – powiedział i zaczął szybko, zanim ten mógłby zacząć przemówienie o Godach: - wiem, że wystąpiły pewne okoliczności, ale mieliśmy umowę, że będziecie się trzymać głębi lasu. Zasady umów nie powinny być zarywane od tak.

\- Dziewico – zaczął jeszcze raz, zupełnie ignorując wypowiedź Dippera, - zadecydowałem z krasnoludami, że Gody są warte naszej uwagi.

\- Nie jestem zainteresowany.

Jeff sapnął zaskoczony i szybko zawtórowało mu niskie burknięcie potwora. Krasnolud zaczerwienił się i zacisnął drobne pięści.

\- Zrywamy w takim razie pakt! Nie okazujecie nam należnego szacunku! Należy nam się więcej! – wykrzyczał, zbliżając się do Dippera, który obserwował go marszcząc brwi.

\- Zrywając pakt poniesiecie okrutne konsekwencje, nie muszę przypominać opinii wuja Stana, prawda, Jeff?

\- Zastraszacie nas! Ciągle to samo! – ryknął i odwrócił się do wielkiego krasnoluda. – Nie możemy dalej dać się tak upokarzać, pokażmy mu, kto powinien rządzić.

Dipper musiał przyznać, że przeszedł go dreszcz grozy, kiedy monstrum ryknęło i ruszyło w jego stronę. Nie był przygotowany na obronę, był sam, musiał uciekać i to szybko. Z latami praktyki start przyszedł mu bez trudu, bieg przez zdradliwie wystające z ziemi korzenie, wzniesienia i krzaczyska też, ale nie przygotował go na pułapkę, czyli rozciągniętą przez krasnoludy linkę między drzewami. Uderzył o ziemię w niedowierzeniu.

 _Jak to możliwe?_ Kątem oka zauważył przybijającą sobie piątkę parę krasnali, aż przed jego rozszerzonymi w szoku oczyma pojawiła się ich gromada. Ustało też dudnienie ziemi, którego wcześniej nie poczuł. Był otoczony przez stado wściekłych krasnoludów bez możliwości ucieczki. Podciągnął się na rękach i usiadł na kolanach, patrząc po żywym, skandującym okręgu, w którym był uwięziony. Jak to było do przewidzenia, wyszedł z niego Jeff, żeby zbliżyć się do niego na wyciągnięcie ręki.

\- Zapłacisz za zniewagę – warknął i nagle znalazł się tuż przed twarzą Dippera, zamachując się dłonią, żeby sprzedać mu siarczysty policzek.

Dipper zacisnął powieki, jednak policzek nie nadszedł. Kiedy otworzył oczy, Jeff leżał na plecach, trzęsąc się jakby dostał ataku epilepsji, reszta krasnoludów także przewróciła się na ziemię, jednak trwała w bezruchu, wyglądając przez to jak kręgle.

\- Co? – Dipper szepnął i nagle do jego oczu zaczęły napływać łzy. Był doświadczonym, przynajmniej tak dotąd mu się wydawało, łowcą, a dał się przerazić głupim krasnoludom i jeszcze płakał z powodu przeżytego szoku. Był taki zdezorientowany. Chciał wstać i uciec, zanim krasnoludy się obudzą lub po prostu znowu zaczną się ruszać, ale usłyszał znajomy głos, który zdołał przerazić go jeszcze bardziej.

Spojrzał w górę na demona, który unosił się metr nad jego głową.

\- Ty to zrobiłeś? – spytał bardzo cicho, drżąc.

\- Nie – przyznał Beale, opadając spokojnie na ziemię obok Dippera. – To Gody, chłopcze, zakaz przemocy fizycznej, nawet tak banalnej jak policzek. Chociaż szczerze nienawidzę krasnali i sam chętnie bym ich tak potraktował – z rozbawieniem trącił końcem błyszczącego buta bok dygoczącego Jeffa. – Przynajmniej wiedzą, co ich czeka przy kolejnym akcie buntu, prawda? – Oderwał wzrok od krasnoluda i obdarował Dippera delikatnym uśmiechem. – Widzę, że jesteś pod wrażeniem – pokiwał głową z namysłem, - jednak twój wuj i Mabel się martwią.

Dopiero nawiązanie do rodziny ocuciło Dippera.

\- O mój Boże – jęknął, wsuwając brudną dłoń we włosy. – Zabiją mnie.

Demon prychnął z rozbawieniem i machnął dłonią.

\- Gdyby to było możliwe, chłopcze. Lepiej już chodźmy – dodał ze zniecierpliwieniem. Zaraz stanął przy Dipperze i wyciągnął w jego stronę dłoń. – Daj mi rękę, przeniosę nas.

Chłopak spojrzał na niego, jeszcze raz okrążył wzrokiem okrąg sparaliżowanych krasnoludów i zacisnął palce na dłoni arbitra.

Teleportacja nie należała do najprzyjemniejszych. Gdy tylko stopy Dippera dotknęły ziemi przed Chatą, chłopak zgiął się w pół i prawie obrzygał sobie buty. Beale poklepał go protekcjonalnie po głowie trzy razy i rzucił z rozbawieniem:

\- To kwestia przyzwyczajenia.

Dipperowi wcale nie było do śmiechu i nawet nie miał zamiaru rozpatrywać kolejnej możliwości teleportacji, chociaż kiedyś nie mógłby się tego doczekać. Odchrząknął, zaciskając jeszcze na chwilę oczy, zanim się wyprostował. Zrobił to w odpowiednim momencie, żeby zauważyć wybiegającą z muzeum Mabel. Była wściekła i potwierdziła to na powitanie krzycząc:

\- Jestem zła, Llamanic! Jak mogłeś pójść do krasnoludów bez słowa i nie mów, że zbierałeś te głupie zioła, bo nie potrafisz kłamać. Martwiłam się, głupku – przytuliła go do siebie mocno z wyrzutem, aż strzeliło mu kilka razy w kręgosłupie.

\- Mabel, proszę, wymiotowałem i …

\- Czuję, że będę musiała umyć buty – przerwała mu i odsunęła się od niego, marszcząc nos. – Idź szybko do łazienki, będziemy czekać na ciebie na dole, bo musimy porozmawiać.

\- Wiem – przyznał cicho.

 

 

Wujek siedział przy stole w kuchni pijąc czarną kawę, a Mabel łyżeczką nerwowo dziobała udekorowaną tęczową posypką bitą śmietanę wystającą znad jej ulubionego kubka, w którym pewnie było kakao.

\- Mieliśmy się nie okłamywać – zaczął pochmurnie, ale spokojnie Stan, wywołując u Dippera ponowną falę poczucia winy.

\- Ja… - otworzył usta, żeby przeprosić, ale nie szybko zmienił swoje plany, - chciałem, żebyście ze mną poszli, ale mnie ignorowaliście. Nie mogłem czekać, aż coś się stanie – zarzucił im. Brwi Mabel powędrowały do góry, sądziła, że Dipper przyzna się do błędu, przeprosi i będzie po kłopocie.

\- W czym przeszkadzały ci te głupie krasnale? Miałeś nie chodzić do lasu sam, okłamałeś siostrę i jeszcze naraziłeś się jak jakiś naturszczyk. Czułem twój strach Dipper, byłeś obsrany, jakbyś pierwszy raz w życiu się z tym zetknął. Nie wyjdziesz już poza granicę naszego domu bez żadnego nadzoru, masz szlaban.

\- Nie mam dwunastu lat, żeby dostawać szlabany!

\- Jesteś w moim domu na moich zasadach.

Dipper warknął, wciskając palce w gęste włosy.

\- Dlaczego musisz być taki uparty? Dlaczego dopiero teraz mi tego zakazujesz, kiedy jestem chroniony przez Gody? Jestem cały, nie widzisz? – wyrzucił ramiona.

\- To kara za nieposłuszeństwo, dzieciaku – warknął Stan, zgrzytając zębami.

\- Dipper, wystraszyłeś nas, a teraz chcesz odwrócić kota ogonem – upomniała go delikatnie lecz surowo Mabel. – Oszukałeś mnie.

\- Nie pozwolilibyście mi iść, musiałem coś zrobić.

\- Cholera jasna, zachowujesz się jak baba – wybuchnął Stan. – Nudziło ci się, więc znalazłeś dziurę w całym. W niczym nie przeszkadzały ci te krasnale, po prostu chciałeś się wyrwać z Chaty.

\- Nie zachowuję się jak baba!

\- Bro, zachowujesz się, jakbyś miał okres, ogarnij się.

\- Przestańcie mnie atakować! Okay, okłamałem cię, przepraszam za to, jest mi okropnie głupio, ale nie będę przepraszał za zajęcie się krasnoludami, bo trzeba było coś z nimi zrobić.

Stan gwałtownie wstał i zapadła totalna cisza. Mabel patrzyła na Stana z krzesła, czekając w napięciu na kolejny ruch, a Dipper odruchowo się w sobie skurczył.

\- Nie wychodzisz z Chaty, chyba, że ci na to pozwolę. Demon będzie cię pilnował.

\- A co z wycieczkami? – oburzył się Dipper.

\- To nie twój problem – odpowiedział i wyszedł z kuchni.

Chłopak patrzył jeszcze przez chwilę na drzwi kuchenne, za którymi zniknął Stan, aż obrócił się w stronę Mabel, która wznowiła dziobanie w bitej śmietanie. Westchnął przez nos.

\- Mabel, naprawdę mi przykro, że cię oszukałem – przyznał w końcu, podchodząc do stołu. – Nie wiem dokładnie, dlaczego to zrobiłem, ale żałuję.

\- Dip, nie kłam, wiemy, dlaczego to zrobiłeś – przewróciła oczyma, ale uśmiechnęła się delikatnie. Dippera uderzyło, jak bardzo była wyrozumiała. – Nie wiem, czy Gody powiększyły twoje zainteresowanie takimi rzeczami – chociaż dobrze wiedzieli, że tak było, - ale nie możesz się tak beztrosko narażać. Nagle wuj pobladł i powiedział, że jesteś w niebezpieczeństwie, byliśmy przerażeni i bezsilni, nie dziw się, że jest na ciebie wściekły. Sama będę pilnować, żebyś nie opuszczał domu, kara ci się należy, Dip.

\- Wiem – powiedział, po czym spojrzał w jej pełne miłości oczy ze skruchą i niepewnością. – Rodzinny uścisk zgody Pinesów? – zaproponował.

Mabel nie potrafiła mu odmówić.

 

 

Dipper wiedział, że wujka nie można po prostu przeprosić. Musiał mu pokazać, że żałuje i rozumie swój błąd, chociaż słowna deklaracja też była obowiązkowa. Resztę dnia spędził w pokoju Mabel na poddaszu na laptopie, kiedy Mabel dziergała kolejne swetry. Następnego dnia zerwał się wcześnie na nogi, wystarczająco wcześnie, żeby (tak jak zakładał) wywołać szok na twarzy zaspanego Stana.

\- Zrozumiałem swój błąd i chcę przeprosić – powiedział głośno i wyraźnie. – Mogę wyjść za dom porąbać drewno? Stan prychnął rozbawiony, ale kiedy wychodził z kuchni, poklepał go po ramieniu.


	6. Rozdział 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok, sorry, że tak długo mi schodzi na pisaniu i że rozdział jest taki krótki, ale będzie lepiej :'D

Szlaban trwał dalej. Może i przeprosiny Dippera zostały przyjęte i rodzinne kontakty wróciły do normy, chłopak wolał jeszcze nie kusić losu. Przynajmniej docenił dawną monotonię, której wtedy nie mógł znieść. Teraz walczył o to, żeby nie umierać z nudów. Jego toury przejął William, więc w godzinach pracy rodzeństwo wspólnie zajmowało się sklepem i wtedy mógł dawać wodzy swojej wyobraźni przy kreowaniu kolejnych eksponatów. Poza tym ponownie wznowił magiczne lekcje z Mabel. Chociaż dalej nie przyszło im nic osiągnąć, Dipper mógł swobodnie testować swoje umiejętności i rozwijać je w przyjemnym towarzystwie. 

W końcu przyszła zmiana.

Mabel oznajmiła, że czas najwyższy wybrać się wspólnie na basen. Dipper nigdy nie sądził, że tak się ucieszy na tę propozycję. Spakowali się w sobotę z samego rana do auta, także z Willem i ruszyli w stronę centrum Wodogrzmotów Małych. Przybyli na tyle wcześnie, że ukochany fotel Stanka nie został jeszcze zajęty. Rodzina rozstawiła wokół niego swoje rzeczy i wzięła się za śniadanie, którego nie zdążyła zjeść w domu. W tym czasie William rozłożył się na sąsiednim fotelu w ciemnych bermudach i rozpiętej białej koszuli pod wyczarowanym przez siebie wielkim parasolem. Niedługo zaczęli przychodzić inni ludzie, w końcu też Cuksa i Gruba, z którymi Mabel weszła do wody. Dipper leżał samotnie na kocu, czytając książkę, chociaż coraz częściej wodził wzrokiem po pluskających się w wodzie ludziach i wieży ratowniczej, gdzie kiedyś siedziała Wendy. Lektura już nie była taka interesująca.

Poza tym mógłby skorzystać z toalety. 

Dipper zaczął gramolić się z koca i nawet nie myślał o poproszeniu o zgodę wuja. Dlatego zdziwił się, kiedy usłyszał głośne chrząknięcie i prawie się nie potknął o własną stopę. Stanek patrzył na niego z kamienną miną.

\- Co robisz?

Chociaż wujowi z twarzy lał się pot i był czerwony jak burak, jego powaga wywarła na Dipperze wielkie wrażenie. Dlatego kiedy usłyszał jego pytanie, przez chwilę nie mógł zebrać myśli. Ocuciło go rozbawione prychnięcie Willa, który patrzył na niego zza spuszczonych z nosa okularów przeciwsłonecznych. Odruchowo spojrzał na niego ze śmiertelną powagą i odwrócił się do wujka.

\- Chciałem iść do toalety – odpowiedział.

\- Nie możesz do basenu? – spytał wuj, akurat kiedy mijała ich jakaś kobieta, gromiąc go wzrokiem. – A idź już – mruknął wtedy i zamknął oczy, żeby dalej spać na leżaku. Dipper przez chwilę chciał mu zaproponować zejście ze słońca, ale czuł, że nie było warto wuja drażnić. Ruszył i był świadomy wzroku demona wwiercającego mu się w plecy. Zastanawiał się tylko, o co tym razem mu chodziło. 

Kulturalnie załatwiał swoje potrzeby fizjologiczne, kiedy poczuł to niesamowite, uskrzydlające uczucie, które szybko zostało przyćmione dyskomfortem i zawstydzeniem, bo mimo wszystko był w toalecie i czuł się głupio. Teraz musiał jak najszybciej wyjść, bo nie chciał natknąć się na kolejnego kandydata w toalecie. Chciał też, żeby była przy nim rodzina i (ciężko było mu to przyznać) demon. Umył w szaleńczym tempie dłonie i wybiegł z toalety, chciał biec dalej, ale ratownik zaczął na niego gwizdać, zwolnił więc trochę, oblewając się rumieńcem. Tak jak oczekiwał, Stan już nie leżał na fotelu, stał napięty, patrząc wprost na niego. Co śmieszne kandydat musiał być niedaleko, bo szum nasilał się z każdym jego krokiem, chociaż na razie nie potrafił go nigdzie dostrzec.

\- Byłem w toalecie, kiedy to poczułem. Jest tu już? – rzucił od razu, kiedy stanął przy Stanie.

\- Tam – wskazał głową na drugą stronę basenu.

\- Och – wyrwało mu się.

Na drugim brzegu stał William i rozmawiał z kilka centymetrów niższą dziewczyną. Ładną dziewczyną. Normalnie wyglądającą, ludzką dziewczyną. Nie potrafił ukryć zdziwienia.

\- Wygląda normalnie – rzucił bez namysłu.

-Pozory – odmruknął Stan, a Dipper zmarszczył brwi. Chciał spytać Mabel o jej zdanie i jak na zawołanie usłyszał z dołu, a dokładnie z wody przy brzegu basenu pod ich stopami, jej głos: 

\- Ma ładną spódniczkę. 

Rozbawiło to trochę Dippera (brzmiało to tak normalnie, że aż było odrealnione), ale między brwiami Stanka pojawiły się dwie pionowe bruzdy. Brał całą sytuację poważniej niż rodzeństwo sądziło. Co do samej spódniczki i wyglądu dziewczyny nie potrafił się odnieść, wyglądała ładnie, trochę zbyt cukierkowo, bez problemu wyobraziłby sobie Mabel w ubraniach kandydatki. 

\- To nie jest ważne, Mabel – powiedział surowo Stan.

Mabel przekręciła oczyma i nadęła policzki. Dipper wiedział, że kandydatka u niej zapulsowała i nic nie zmieni udanego pierwszego wrażenia. Jemu podobały się jej proste rude włosy, chociaż były ciemniejsze niż te Wendy, ale podstawę dobrego wrażenia stanowiło to, że wyglądała na człowieka – dwie ręce, dwie nogi, para oczu, brak widocznych pazurów, rogów, futra na nogach czy rękach, zero skrzydeł. Chłopak był zadowolony i podekscytowany.

\- Myślicie, że mogę tam pójść czy może Beale powinien ją tu przyprowadzić?

\- Nie poznaję cię Dip. Gdybyś wcześniej był taki chętny, to… - urwała swoją wesołą zaczepkę w pół słowa, a humor Dippera radykalnie się pogorszył. – Dip, Boże, przepraszam.

\- Za co? Wtedy oszczędziłbym nam problemu, prawda? – Odwrócił się od niej, zakładając ręce na piersi.

\- Nie, Dip, wcale tak nie myślę.

\- Nie ma się co przejmować ani oszukiwać – przerwał im Stan. – Czeka cię kolejna randka w ciemno, więc skup się na swoim bezpieczeństwie. Porozmawiacie w domu.

Nikt już się nie odezwał. Rodzina w ciszy obserwowała demona, który w końcu pogonił delikatnym gestem ręki dziewczynę do ruchu. Z miny Dippera zaczęło znikać rozdrażnienie, zaczęła je zastępować rosnąca ciekawość. Mabel była zszokowana zmiennością jego nastroju i jego ekspresywnością, już nie obchodziła ją kandydatka, tylko Dipper, w którym zaszły zmiany, których jakimś cudem dotąd nie zauważyła. Nie chciała albo jeszcze nie potrafiła się do tego przyznać, ale bardzo jej się to nie spodobało. 

\- Llamanicu Pines, poznaj Ruby McHarris. Ruby, Dipper.

Dziewczyna wyciągnęła przed siebie przyjaźnie dłoń. Przyjazny uśmiech ukazywał dołeczki w krągłych policzkach pokrytych piegami, a jej czekoladowe oczy nie zdradzały żadnego zdenerwowania. Czekała cierpliwie, aż chłopak wyciągnie do niej swoją dłoń. Kiedy do tego doszło, a dla Dippera wydawało się, że minęły wieki, w ciągu których zdołał zlustrować dziewczynę, uścisnęła ją delikatnie.

\- Miło mi cię poznać, Dipper – powiedziała i jej głos idealnie pasował do jej niskiej i zaokrąglonej sylwetki.

\- Mnie również – odparł, rumieniąc się lekko i wypuścił jej dłoń z uściku.

– Panie Pines – wtedy Ruby skłoniła się w stronę spiętego Stana, - Mabel – jej też drygnęła. Jednak Mabel to nie wystarczyło, wyprostowała nad wodą rękę z olśniewającym uśmiechem, żeby Ruby też ją uścisnęła.

\- Miło mi – powiedziała.

\- Ruby dopiero tu dotarła, z pewnością jest głodna – oznajmił demon, przypominając o swojej obecności.

\- Mamy jeszcze kanapki i powinniśmy mieć kilka naleśników, a jeśli chcesz możesz też spróbować soku przygotowanego przez Mabel – zaproponował od razu Dipper. – Chyba, że jesteś bardziej głodna i pójdziemy do Leniwej Kluchy na obiad i deser. 

\- Synu, nie szalej – Stan położył mu dłoń na ramieniu. – Na razie zostańcie tutaj, niech dziewczyna usiądzie i chwilę odpocznie. Tak może być? – skierował na nią swój wzrok.

\- Z chęcią spróbuję soku Mabel – powiedziała. Dipper zauważył, jak Beale wywraca za jej plecami oczami.

\- Może usiądziemy – zaproponował, wskazując zajęte przez nich fotele. 

\- Bawcie się dobrze – zaświergotała Mabel i odbiła się od brzegu nogami, żeby powoli odpłynąć w głąb basenu, aż do brzegu, przy którym czekały na nią przyjaciółki. 

Mimo uśmiechu i pozornej wesołości zaczęła w niej kiełkować niepewność co do bezpieczeństwa Godów i zachowania Dippera. Bawiła się z Cuksą i Grubą dobrze, ale na pewno mogłoby być lepiej, gdyby co chwilę nie odwracała wzroku w kierunku brata, żeby sprawdzić, czy nic mu się nie działo. Przyjaciółki zauważyły, że coś jest nie tak, ale nie zadawały żadnych pytań, wywnioskowały, że Mabel może czuć się trochę zazdrosna - w końcu Dipper nigdy nie latał za dziewczynami poza Wendy. Poza tym były na basenie, na poważne rozmowy czas przychodził na babskim nocowaniu.

Jednak Mabel nie była odosobniona w swoim zachowaniu. Stanek opalał się po drugiej stronie plaży, obserwując parę uważnie zza okularów przeciwsłonecznych. Beale gdzieś zniknął, ale odgórnie było wiadomo, że był gotów pojawić się w chwili zagrożenia. Mimo to Dipper zdawał się w ogóle nie zwracać na nich uwagi, nagle jakby zamarła w nim ta naturalna nieśmiałość i czujność. Cała jego uwaga była skupiona na małej wiedźmie, otwarcie śmiejąc się z jej opowiadań o życiu z feministyczną gromadą wiedźm na przedmieściach Madison w stanie Wisconsin, comiesięcznych szabatach i większych imprezach organizowanych przez Radę. Z radością zagubił się wśród jej opowiadań i przyjemnego, dziewczęcego głosu.

W tym czasie powieki Stanka zaczęły stopniowo coraz bardziej mu ciążyć, aż w końcu ten zasnął na pełnym słońcu. Obudziła go dopiero Mabel, tak przyjemnie zimną dłonią dotykając go w rozgrzane ramię. 

\- Wujku, wujku, Jezu, myślałam, że już nie wstaniesz.

\- Co się stało? – zapytał zachrypniętym po śnie głosem. Słońce raziło go w oczy, więc było za wcześnie na powrót do Groty. 

\- Na pewno musisz zejść ze słońca, ale nie o to chodzi - nie kryła zmieszania. - Dipper zaprosił tę Ruby, wiedźmę do domu na obiad i no… na noc.


End file.
